The Other Side of the Dream
by Destiny-FaithAngel
Summary: It about a girl from Avalon who finds out she a gurdian of the world of awaking and meets Sora, the boy from her dreams and gains a mysterious weapon and joins with Sora & co to save the worlds from darkness.... I really suck at previews, hope tat okay
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter One - Dreams

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like if any of this is real or not?_

Three children … friends playing and laughing on the tropical sandy islands without a care and having fun under the warm sunshine. "Friends"…. one boy had chestnut brown, spiky hair and ocean-blue eyes, another boy had silver, long hair with green eyes and a girl with short, copper scarlet hair and ocean blue eyes and are off on adventures on their islands and having fun.

She always dream of these friends every night and always see them on a beautiful, tropical island where there is a waterfall falling into a pool of water and a tree that bear star shape fruits on a little island that is connected by a bridge. And somehow she could always see the boy with the chestnut brown, spiky hair staring in her direction with a frown on his face knowing that someone is watching him and always asking her one simple question which is _"Who are you?"_ but as hard as she tries he couldn't hear her response or see her.

_A dream of you  
without me_

_A longing_

_To just be with you_

_Under the setting sun_

_A dream of you_

_Seeing me_

_Is all I want_

_To see into each others eyes_

_And understand_

_Our destinies are connected_

_Yours and mine_

She watches them and jeaulsoy of their fun and wish that she was there with them. She wants to feel the sun on her skin and smell the salty-sea air and swim in the cool ocean water. She wants to be with them and join their adventures, having sword fights and have not a care in the world but to have fun. It seems so real in her dream that it could be another world. Suddenly the island and the boy started fading away into a bright, white light and she heard a voice calling her name and it was getting louder and louder like it right next to her ear.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(Serena's point of view)

"SERENA"

I sat up and gasp for breathe as my beating heart was pounding in my chest and I look around franticly and realize that I was in my bedroom with a book on my lap as the dream faded away. "Serena, you are always sleeping in. Can't you do something productive at least but not taking naps?"

"Who are you?" I said in a daze voice.

The voice chuckle with laughter said "Don't you remember your guardian, Serena?"

"Sorry Alfred, I just had another wonderful dream and…."

"SERENA, you should keep your head out of the clouds and think about your duties after all you are the Princess of Avalon, heir to the throne who is turning 14 years old in 2 weeks time." Said Alfred

"Okay Alfred, I understand. Anyway when are the ladies having tea again?" I said in mischief voice.

"Around 2 in the afternoon, why do you ask?" said Alfred in a voice of accusation. I looks out the window and answers in my honest voice "Oh, it just that I wanted to know, okay" and left the room quickly and ignores the stare of doom that my four legged guardian is giving me as I walk down the stairs to the long corridors in the palace with a mischief smirk on my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the tearoom with my bag of pranks, thinking of a master plan. The plan that would ruin the tea party and send the victim screaming at the top of their lungs, I smile a wicked smile and got to work.

The tearoom is use by the ladies of the court to have tea and is the only place where pranks can be undetected by magic and technology. The master plan is to replace the cakes by using dog food, add soda and wine in the tea, place bugs inside the slices of bread, mud and chocolate in a bucket that balancing onto of the door and frogs underneath the plates of food.

I 'm just putting the finishing touches to the plan when I heard footsteps of many high heel shoes coming to the room. I look around fanatically and started to panic and realize the ladies are coming very early this time and I didn't know where to hide as the tearoom has no secret doors or secret passages anywhere.

_Where I'm going to hide if I get caught I going to get a really long lecture from Alfred… _I thought to myself. I'm walking backwards towards the neatly design stain-glass window and heard the door handle rattle and I decide to lean against the window ready to except my punishment when all of a sudden the window started to glow a white colour around me and at the same time the door open and I'm falling backwards into the window and into the darkness, into the unknown.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Waking up from the weird fall through the darkness, I felt no pain in my body and I though I was dead until I realize I'm still breathing and my heart is thumping against my chest and realize that I'm alive but don't know where the heck I am. Suddenly I felt cold as I lay facedown on something that is hard as glass and glowing at the same time.

I got off the ground and sat up and realize I'm sitting on a stain glass window in the middle of now where. I got up but gasp at the design that lay before me and I started to walk to the centre to see the details when I heard a voice that sounded mysterious but it was in my mind but then it wasn't. I couldn't explain it but it said to me is.

_**Child, purest light of all hearts. Do you know why you are here?**_

"No, I don't know and where I'm?" I said, as I wanted answers to why I'm on a beautiful, design stain - glass window of a lady holding an apple that has a few glass pieces missing which is leaking darkness from somewhere

_**This place, "The Place of Serenity" is in between the light and the darkness, always in between everything that is good and evil that is happening to the all worlds today. The Place of Serenity is here to guard the powerful weapons of all that could decide the faith of everyone, to test those who are worthy of wielding them and to test them of how strong their heart is. You, child are here as you are chosen to be the guardian of this place as your heart is strong, pure and untouched by the darkness. **_

I was in kinda daze by hearing this news, I'm already a princess, now I'm going to be the guardian to this place, it was too much too handle for me but I had to ask the question that was the most important to me. "Why choose me?"

_**Child, you are chosen as you have a heart that strong of light and full of wisdom. You can help repair this place to it original form before the darkness will destroy the light away from this place. Only you can repair it by using the powers that are awaking inside you and your dreams. **_

Suddenly a bright light appear in front of me and I saw that it was a necklace floating in the air that was made from the same type of glass with a design of a beautiful white rose.

_**Child, take this necklace as the symbol of guarding the place of Serenity and the responsibilities that comes with it.**_

I decided to reach for the necklaces as I want to know more about the place of Serenity, I hesitate for one second and before I barley touch the necklace smooth, glassy, surface design with my fingers tips that it vanish from my sight and then reappear around my neck.

_**Guardian of Place of Serenity, it is time for you to go back home. You will know how to come back here and how to restore it to original form. **_

Suddenly a bright light started to glow around me and then I was falling again into the darkness, alone once more.

(Serena's point of view ended)

I don't own any Kingdom hearts characters expect Serena and Alfred


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the castle

Destiny-FaithAngel: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts except Serena and Alfred.

Sora: When am I in it

Destiny-FaithAngel: Later around chapter 5 (thinking)

Serena: Until then, want to duel Sora (pull out … mysterious weapon)

Sora: Yea (pull out keyblade)

Destiny-FaithAngel: Read the story (watching Sora and Serena getting hurt)

**Chapter Two – Life in the castle  
**

(Alfred's point of view)

_Serena is such a troublemaker; if I find myself guarding or protecting another troublemaker like Serena then I know the world has come to the end… _Alfred though, as he walk down through the corridors of the castle to find the missing princess.

It was the usual day for me, to make sure that Serena isn't daydreaming, watching her like a hawk, finding her again after she hid from me after setting pranks on unsuspecting people in the castle and giving her very long lecture about not doing it again.

I decided to check outside as I had search the entire castle making sure that the tearoom was check first when suddenly I heard piercing, high pitch screams coming from the tearoom. I ran to the tearoom as fast as I can to find out what wrong and to see what damage has been done.

_Serena strikes again, she beaten her old record from last year prank – a – thon… wait until I catch her, she so going to get a lecture, a very long lecture… _I though as I ran to the tearoom in a frantic rush.

What meet my eyes wasn't what I was expecting, the tearoom was in entirely a mess of brown liquid covering half of the court ladies who were still screaming at the tops of their lungs and the other half screaming and moving about to shake the bugs and frogs out their hair, clothing and shoes and tea was spilled all over the chairs and floor and suddenly they caught sight of me and all of them stop screaming and moving about and stare at me and said at the same time "Not a single word, Alfred" and then march out in a single line file without a single glance back at me and push me aside to get to their bedroom quarters.

As soon as the ladies left, I decided to check damage that the room is and thinking up a very long lecture. I walk in and my worst fear came true that it was a huge prank as he can see the invisible trip lasers, equipment all over the place with a hint of Serena doing in the air.

_Serena, so going to be in huge trouble when I see her again, one prank isn't enough for her even if it done more than a dozen time… _I though as I sigh and look at the design of the stain glass window suddenly I held my breathe as the glass design started to glow a white light which is brighter than the other stain glass window in the entire room, I stood still wondering why this is happening and then of all the people in the world, Serena came out of the design and without a single warning she collapse on me and fell into a deep sleep.

I knowing that she wouldn't wake up for quiet awhile to hear my lecture decided to use my magic to duplicate my size so that I can carry the sleeping girl to her bedroom.

(Alfred's point of view ended)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(Serena's dream)

She dreams of seeing the spiky hair boy and his friends at the beach. She was trying to follow him as he race with the silver hair boy across the beach to reach the girl at the other side but every time she move the spiky hair boy was moving further and further away and she was moving further away from him and suddenly she was falling into darkness.

She stop falling when the island faded into darkness and was suspend in midair as she was greeted by the sights of seeing the beautiful design of a lady with golden hair with a rose in her hand, a lady with brown hair with a beast beside her, another lady in a pure white dress with stairs behind her, the lady she saw at the place of serenity that the lady was holding an apple with dwarfs behind her and the last one had three hearts of silhouette of three ladies and in the middle was rose and inside was a silhouette of a girl with wings and holding a rose and as each of these design were brought to her attention all these designs burn into her mind and memories with pure magic and when the glass windows vanish she continue falling into the darkness.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(Serena's point of view)

It was late afternoon when I woke up from my slumber and realizes I was back in my room and my head was full of the memories of becoming the guardian of the Place of Serenity and seeing the designs of 8 ladies in glass. You though it was all a dream but the weight around my neck prove otherwise that everything was real.

Soon as I sat up on her bed, rubbing my eyes from tiredness and drowsiness I was suddenly pin back on my bed by Alfred and was looking at me with the stare of death with an angry expression. "What was going through your mind when you were setting up a prank that awful in the tearoom?"

"Um… I wanted to prank them as they so boring and it was so tempting as the victims didn't know they were the victims and pay the price. Second of all I was bored, you know how I learn everything really quicker" and I smile

"Still that didn't give you the right Serena to prank them and I won't give you a lecture as you never listen anyway but daydream instead. Second of all how come you ended coming through a stain glass window and collapse on my back and have a necklace that I've never seen and won't come off?" said the very demanding Alfred.

"WHAT… the necklace doesn't come off." I ran to the closes mirror forgetting that I was still drowsy from sleep and trip over a book on the floor and then got up and continue to run for a mirror and stood in front of it and continually turn the chain around to find the latch. Once I realize it was futile I sank down on to the floor forgetting there a chair behind me.

"Now I see what you mean Alfred. It like magic that the latch of the necklace isn't on the chain. Alfred did you try using magic while I was asleep to remove it?"

Alfred sigh and said "Yes, but it fail. It not likes any magic that I've never seen before."

_The necklace won't come off, that a problem. My parents would ask questions and also Alfred still wants to know how I came through the stain glass window, oh dear. I don't whether I tell Alfred about the Place of serenity ……… _

"Alfred, I'm going to get some fresh air, as I feel kinda dizzy, okay." I said with a warm smile and to ignore his questions I got up from the floor and headed for the door.

"Wait Serena, you still haven't answered my question yet?" Alfred said but it was too late as I already left the room.

I walk around the palace corridors in dizzy circles in case someone was following me. Soon as I felt it was safe I walk to the far end of the palace, which is abandon for years and never was use for anything expect storage and open the door to walk up the steep, dusty staircase to the top. It was a long way up and I though of many excuse of what to tell everyone about my necklace and what to tell Alfred about coming through the window.

I finally reach the top of the tower and pass my way through the boxes of junk that is in the attic and found the thing that I was looking for it was a door. A door with a rusty handle and squeaky hinges that leads to highest place in the palace, the most wonderful place that I can think of for being alone for a couple of hours.

Climbing up the few steps that are after the door, and my breath was taking away again as I saw the view of the parent's kingdom when the sun is setting. It was so beautiful when the sun sets over your parent's kingdom and I never got tired of it, ever.

I sat on the stone ledge and let my legs dangle and the wind blow through my raven hair and though of what happened today. I usually this all the time as I love heights and tall places as it a great place to think things through and to be alone.

I don't know what happening to me; I still have the dreams of the spiky hair boy on the island. I wonder whether he real or not, whether it all a dream that I made up…but it can't be, it must be real… the dreams are too real to just be dreams. I'm a princess, now I'm the guardian to the Place of Serenity and I have to repair it…I can't take much more of this, soon my life would fall apart and I wouldn't care. I have to care as my duty is to rule over my parent's kingdom, but I think there is more than this life … in other worlds maybe. Worlds… are there as many worlds as the stars, is the island real or not, would I ever explore these worlds. I would give anything to see those friends on the island and any other world out there I wanted to explore them all. So many worlds…so much to learn… do I have powers of my own, these powers are awaking…that what the Place of Serenity told me, I wonder whether that was a dream as well but I have prove that it exist so my powers are so real… My powers…my abilities…what about Alfred he would know sooner than later about the truth…I have to chose… to follow my birth right or to accept these powers and what comes with it may-

Out of blue, a loud banging noise came from inside the attic and I jumped in fright and lost my train of though and then stood up and dusted myself off and open the door that lead downstairs. I walk down the creaking stairs and saw lights coming from underneath the door and soon as I was close to the door I place my ear against it and heard noises that are not supposed to be there. My hands were shaking as I reach for the door knob but before I could turn the handle the door flew open and showing me a sight that is beyond anything that I could have imagine.

In the attic, all the junk that was in this room vanish as if it never existed and instead there are furniture flying around everywhere in the clean, room as it can't be called an attic anymore. I cautiously took a step forward to see who is causing this mess but a red armchair came behind me and took me on the crazy furniture ride around the room.

As the armchair landed neatly beside a table I saw the person who was causing this mess. He had his back facing me as he got of the stool and stretch his back and started walking off towards the stuff owl in the corner and muttering under his breath.

(Merlin point of view)

"Artemis, WAKE UP!" I yelled to the lazy, sleeping owl on the perch and it yawn and look at me in daze but I didn't care.

"She should be here, here in this exact place," I said muttering under my breath and scratching my bread, thinking.

"Who, I like to know who?" as the owl was finally awake said. "I told you Artemis, I'm not sure. All I know is that someone is coming, someone very important for the future."

"Oh, pink feather. YOU don't even know who this person is" as Artemis ruffed his feather in his impatience. "Fate will direct her to me, so that I in turn will guide her to her destiny." I said not looking up to the bird of mine.

"And… you say she will be here in this place. Hmm we just see" as he pouted and tried to go back to sleep, the lazy bird. "And you will see her, Artemis, you will. She is a girl who is 13 –14 years of age, a bright girl" to wake him up again.

"Where, where will you guess where she is?" he said in annoying voice of disbelief. I shook my head and said in a knowing voice "I'M NOT GUESSING, Artemis. I know she is here somewhere, just let me think" and I scratch my head.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" a female voice said behind my back, and I turn around slowly and saw her, the girl who is around 13-14 years sitting in the red armchair and looking up at me strangely.

"Sorry for my bad manners, my dear. My name is Merlin, the wizard and this here is Artemis." As I pointed to myself first and then the owl "See, I told you Artemis. She will be here," I said proudly to the rude Artemis who never believes me.

"Why are you here in Avalon, in the palace at the highest tower, Merlin?" she replied waiting for an answer. "Oh, so this place is called Avalon. I came here looking for you, the girl in my vision" I said loudly to prove to him that I was correct.

"Oh, I like your stuffed owl did you enchanted him to talk and be smart?" she said as she stare to the owl

"Stuff owl… I beg your pardon" as Artemis ruffed his feathers in horror. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've seen looks of stuffed animals enchanted to talk by wizards" as her face blush pink for her mistake. "That all right just he much to sensitive" which is true for the matter.

"Sensitive, Sensitive, SENSITIVE" he yelled at the top of his voice and I walk across to the table and pour tea out for the girl and Artemis and took the teacup to him, which he took quickly, and sulk in his birdhouse. How typical.

I went back to the table and sat down and pour tea for myself and sent the sugar pot to the girl if she needed sugar in her tea.

(Merlin point of view ended)

(Serena's point of view)

I watch the wizard pour tea for himself and sent the sugar pot to me by magic. I'm use to it but I didn't know the bird was real and I think Merlin like the comment I made about Artemis but I'm not too sure.

"How did you know I was here?" as I took a sip of tea that had too much sugar. "I have the power to see the future, though it not all pleasant it has it downsides as well as it good side, my dear."

I nodded and took another sip of tea and watch Merlin. "My dear, you never told me your name. Is it that you don't trust me" I look in his blue, dull eyes and realize what he said was true, I don't know whether to trust him as I only meet him today I don't know what to do and just as I was to look away from his gaze that I saw, I think is his heart but not the heart that is red but had white light running through his veins and his heart has mostly the light and a bit of darkness and when I look over at the birdhouse I saw Artemis is the same but with less darkness in his heart.

"My dear, are you all right?" as Merlin wave his hand in front of my face and I realize this light is his real personality that he is a good person and then I spoke "My name is Serena Hikairi Rose" and the light faded away from my vision.

(Serena's point of view ended) (Merlin point of view) I watch her hesitate when I ask the question about her name; it was if she didn't trust me. Well that could be the only reason as she only meet me today I stare into her eyes but her eyes change from chocolate brown to pure silver. I was shock then stood up to see what the matter and wave my hand across her vision but she look up at my moving hand puzzle and look somewhere else before saying her name.

"Serena Hikairi Rose" I say she has powers of her own, a strong power.

(Merlin point of view ended) 


	3. Chapter 3: Merlin arrives

Destiny-FaithAngel: Hi I hope you like chapter one and two

Sora: I'm injure and all you can say is hi (lying on the floor in pain)

Destiny-FaithAngel: Not my problem (smiling)

Sora: You never told me Alfred protected Serena, so I got burnt

Serena: Don't pout I didn't know

Alfred: You shouldn't have started the fight (growls at Sora)

Destiny-FaithAngel: Ignore them, let start the story. Disclaimer please Serena

Serena: Destiny-FaithAngel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts except Alfred, Prince Daniel and me (Serena). Enjoy (smiles)

Chapter 3 –Merlin Arrives

(Serena's point of view)

I watch the fading lights and saw Merlin concern face looking into my face. "What the matter?" I move my head to the side and continue "Is anything wrong?" and waited for him to answer.

He pointed at me as if he never seen me properly and said in a whisper "You have magic." I barely heard it but I'm sure he said that I have magic but why be surprise; Merlin is a wizard shouldn't he known, I don't know.

"Your eyes turn silver and change back again now, has this or any type of magic ever happen before, Serena?" I look at him and seeing that he wasn't joking around. "No, I haven't. I never did."

"Well, my dear Serena. You have powers but did it happen in the first place?" he said as he was scratching his bread. I twisted my fingers, as I knew id didn't trust him in the first place. Who would if you meet a stranger for the first time? "Well…. I didn't trust you in the first time and then I saw strange veins of light in Artemis and your body leading to both your heart that has a mixture of light and darkness" I said this with a faint tint of blush across my cheeks.

"Hmm, what you mention isn't a common power. I need to see this properly with my glasses. Where did I put them?" he started walking around looking for glasses if that can help me. Oh well, I waited patiently as he rummaged through shelves and check things out of a closet and leaving the room in a deviating mess.

"Here it is" he yelled in delight as he climbs over a pile of books and held in his right hand a pair of weird spectacles. "Okay, now Serena, could you stand up please?" I stood up puzzled at his actions. 'Oh, your doing that now, so she must be a special one" said a miserable, grump bird that is drinking tea.

I stood a metre away from Merlin as he tap the spectacles with his wand and place them on top of his own glasses and adjusted the lens and I waited.

(Serena's point of view ended)

(Merlin point of view)

I finally found what I was looking for, the spectacles. I walk back to Serena and told her to stand up and I tap the spectacles with my wand and place it on top of own glasses and saw a brilliant, flash of white light and I adjusted the lens so I can see through them.

What I saw wasn't what I expected; her aura is pure as well as her own power that is circulating through her body. Serena's powers are just beginning to awaken but already it is powerful, I must teach her to use her power or it will go out of control. I adjusted the lens again and I saw another type of magic around her neck, it a necklace with a power to open a door but to where I don't know but Serena needs to be taught before it too late.

"Sorry to be rude but have you finish?" said an impatient girl and distracted my train of thoughts. I took of the spectacles and my glasses and rubbed my eyes from the bright light and place my glasses back on.

"Sit back down, Serena. I'll pour more tea." As I went to the table pour tea for her and myself and then collected a dusty old book from the floor and place it on the table and we both sat down ignoring Artemis sulking noises.

"Serena, you have powers that are great even though it awaking, great powers that all I can say as it different to all the types I've seen but there is a different magic around that necklace of your could you explain why that is so?" and I waited for are response.

(Merlin point of view ended)

(Serena's point of view)

I wonder whether I should tell him the truth but he had help me clear up pieces that I've been troubling with. "Well it hard to explain, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway, here goes nothing" as I took in a deep breath to continue to tell my story

"The necklace around my neck is a gift from the Place of Serenity but it proper title is the World of Awaking. It is a world but then it isn't as it rests between the light and the dark and is made out of glass and magic. I'm the guardian of the place and receive the necklace as symbol and the key to enter the world and repair and do my duty as I was chosen as I had the purest to hearts" and then I sip the tea and watch Merlin expression and Artemis coming out of his sulking to listen.

"Hmm, the story is believable as there was a children story about that place which is found in this book along with it prophecy" I look up and realise he believe in what It told him.

"Okay, it time to read you a story about the world of light." I sat up and listen to his words.

"Long ago, all the world was connected,

And a warm light covered the world and in this world, lives a girl who loved the light more than anything else along with the other people in the world who love the light.

The people love the light, so much that they started to turn against each other and began to lose trust, as they wanted the light for their own purpose,

And at length, they began to fight for it.

Darkness was born in the people's heart

The girl who loves the light was horrified at what has been done to obtain the light and what happen to the people she live with in peace.

Soon the darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,

And before long, it had spread far,

And the world disappear into the darkness

The darkness for the light spread far and wide as the girl can see and she was sad of what is becoming of her home world. She soon realize it that it was destroying the world by pieces so she follow her heart and the light, to the heart of all light and fuse as one and when she was born out of the light she became the Angel of light, the daughter to the true light.

However, inside the hearts of children,

There was still a small spark of light

Soon after all the world was destroy, nothing was left expect the children with the glimmers of light. Angel of light helps the children collect the fragments of their light to recreate the world.

Gathering the fragments of the light

The children remade the world.

The world was remade but it wasn't whole, the world was separated from each other.

However, the world that was created

Is not all connected,

And is made of many smaller pieces

Angel of light had done her job of recreating the worlds. She left the children to live in the new worlds while she left to go back to the light, the true light. She never made it as the true light was hidden within the darkness. She made a place that existed and neither existed, the light and the darkness, a world of glass and magic before she fell into the clutches of the darkness, asleep in slumber.

That was because the true light was still sleeping deep

Within the darkness…" he place the book on the table and leaf through the pages to find a yellowy, wrinkle page and he handed it over to me and what it said was this;

_The Angel of Light will sleep in slumber until the worlds call for her help once again. The keyblade master duty is to find her and with her help, they will save all worlds from surrendering to the darkness and close the door to darkness._

I place it on the table thinking. "Serena I want you to be taught as you have magic within you if it isn't train properly it may go out of control. Will you take magic lessons with me every evening?"

I though about it and I nodded my head but someone else stood in the room. "Serena, your safe. Thank goodness, and when did you agree to have magic lessons without talking me first." Alfred said.

"Merlin, this is my guardian Alfred. Alfred meet Merlin" I said introducing each other.

"Nice to meet you Merlin and I agree to the magic lessons for Serena as long as I'm here to surveyed her as I'm her guardian." He said without a complaint.

"Sure there plenty of room" happily Merlin said

"No is even bother to ask me" mutter the angry bird from the birdhouse.

"Serena, if you are not ready in 8 minutes the Prince Daniel will find you in clothes that wouldn't suit the dinner party." He said

"Oh crap… I gotta Merlin, C'ya " I as I open the door and flew like the wind to my bedroom.

(Serena's point of view ended)


	4. Chapter 4: Repairing Place of Serenity

**Destiny-FaithAngel: Hey, sorry for the long hold up. I had exams to study for and assignments to finish Now that over I can continue updating this story** **Sora: I though you abandon us, leaving this story**** incomplete ****(D-FA hits him with a hammer)** **Sora: Owwww that hurts (rubbing his head)** **Serena: You act so childish Sora (giggles)** **Alfred: That nothing compare to what I have done to you** **Sora: Where a professional court wizard when you need one 9refering to Donald Duck)** **D-FA: Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter** **Serena: Disclaimer, D-FA doesn't own Disney or Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix but owns her original characters and Avalon** **Chapter four – Repairing the Place of Serenity**

_2 weeks have past and I learn magic from Merlin and soon cause less chaos in the palace as keep having a busy 2 weeks even my parents find it strange that I'm not causing any trouble._

(Serena's point of view)

I ran the corridors to escape my mother yells that could have awakened the dead with my sketchbook hug into my chest.

_Flashback starts_

_"You are going to be marriage to Prince Daniel so there will be alliance between Avalon and Valley of Luna spirits" the Queen Claire, my mother said to me_

"_WHAT!!! MARRY, I only know him for only one night and why now?" I said at her_

"_It your duty as Princess, is to take care of the people first then yourself and this is important to stop any war happening here." She said still sitting on the chair in the common room_

"_I want to find true love, fall in love and be happy not AN ARRANGE MARRIAGE where my life would be miserable. WHY DON'T YOU JUST END MY LIFE!" I yelled I like getting to the point_

"_HOW DARE YOU, SERENA RAISE YO-" "WELL YOU SHOULD ASK YOUR DAUGHTER, HER OPINION ABOUT THIS BEFORE AGREEING TO IT." I said running out, slamming the door behind her_

_Flash back ends_

I ran with tears streak across my cheeks with my sketchbook to the Place of Serenity to ignore my mother's yells. I ran to the tearoom, hoping it still empty but I lit up candles along my way with anger, magic with my anger is a bad thing.

I slam open the door to find the Prince lounging on the chair reading a book. I, puff out of breath and wipe my eyes still holding the book.

He looks up, surprise how I was in a mess and place the book on his lap "Hey what the matter, Princess? Why don't you sit next to me so you can tell me all your problems, I will listen" I look at him in disgust

"I don't want your comforting or flirting words, Daniel. I just want to be alone, away from you" I said walking pass him but he grab my hand but I shook it but he wouldn't let go "Serena what wrong?" but he saw in my eyes was a whole different story as I'm like a open book. I shook off his hand and concrete on that hand to feel the familiar tingle sensation that I use the light.

"I just want to be your friend Serena, nothing else or nothing more. I just wa-" but he saw my hand which is glowing a pure white glow and his eyes grew wide, I walk towards the glass window and press my palm against it which let my hand on through it. "I don't want to tell you my life, no one cares about me the real me. I still don't trust you enough tell you as a friend since there will soon be a marriage for us to make an alliance with your country. Please don't tell anyone about this Daniel, if you do I will torture you with the magic I have" I hissed with venom as I vanish into the glass.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I ended up on the warm surface of the glass hoping it would cheer me up but seeing it look dreadful as it never been mended. I sighed, started to sketch absently while humming a song, looking down is saw I sketch the stain glass window of what I saw in my dreams and for some reason I place my hand on it.

Soon the platform glow a white colour just likes my hand did and when is dull in colour I realize that it was complete and in my sketch book the picture had faded away.

I place my hand on the floor to get up but it just sent another wave of light, which made the glassy surface glow brightly and then expose a path of glass to I guess another glass window.

I walk oh the pathway and when I look about I swear I saw the boy with the spiky hair, standing there but when I look directly at it there was nobody standing there.

The next platform was the lady in the pure white gown with a castle behind it. I smiled and sketch from what I remembered and place my hand on it and watch how it disappear from the page, I kneel and place my hand on the glass and let the warm tingle of light come through and heal the glass and another pathway appear.

I ran without a care until I reach the next on with the lady surrounded by roses and thorns. I drew and heal this place but I felt kinda weak as if using my powers is now draining my energy. I walk the path to see nothing but darkness surrounding the platforms.

The next on was with the lady in the yellow gown with a beast behind her. I drew thinking about the boy who lived on the island and whether he real or not.

"Why I'm I doom to life filled with rules" I said randomly walking the next pathway to the last platform. It the one that had the most damaged as it shows the three girls in hearts and a winged girl in a close up rose.

I had to stand as practically everywhere was filled with overflowing darkness. I drew it with great detailed and place my palm on the paper. Soon it started to vanish leaving the page clean while the actual surface is repaired to it original beauty.

"My work is done Place of Serenity … is this all?" I said into the dark sky

_**No child, your journey has started not ended, it is the beginning of the end. You will understand later.**_

In a flash of bright light I was out of the world of waking and face first on the floor. Getting up I heard the clock chimes ring it song, I look at the clock and realizes I'm late, seriously late for the lesson.

------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Alfred, Serena coming she just late that all" Merlin reasoned with the impatience dog pacing around the room

"She never this late, where could she be" he said muttering and flickering his tails in worry then he pricked up his ears to hear running footsteps outside the door.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal the tired out princess with a sketchbook in her hand.

"Serena where have you been, I've been sick with worry about you" he said watching her catch her breath.

"Sorry for being late Merlin, I had to fix something up which has been completed just a couple of minutes ago" she sighed and took a seat at the table, taking a sip of tea

"This is no excuse whether you're a princess or not, I, Artemis think that this is a whole lot of rubbish" the irritated Artemis from his perched

"Let get on with the lesson Merlin before my ears bleed to death with Artemis whining" she said standing.

"Today lesson would be about battle spells by using a weapon, here" he chucked over to here a wooden sword while conjuring up a dummy at the far end of the room.

"Do you know any basic sword moves, Serena?" he asked her as he watch her swing it about in the correct way.

She look at him then at her guardian with a pleading look in her eyes "Yea I do know how to do sword moves and combination and Alfred before you ask I took these lessons without your permission by the knights that guard the castle" then she move the sword into a complex movement that ended up knocking the sword out of the dummy's hand.

"Hmm, I not angry at you this time but next time warn me if you come up with any more schemes" Alfred sighed in disappointed from her behavior.

I sighed in relief "Thanks Alfred"

"Good, you how to use magic physical with your hands and body though it can take out to much energy during a battle, so by using a medium, such as the sword it will contain the magic and can be use when it needed. So getting that around your head you are going to perform the blizzard spell by using the sword" I nodded understanding what Merlin is saying.

"Good, now imagine that all your power is going into the weapon but making sure there is a link between your heart and the weapon and then start the spell" he said waiting for me to start

I imagine that the sword was getting frosty around the tip, with ice shooting out from it and as usually it work making the dummy look like an ice-block so I went on to perform the other battle spells such as fire, stop, gravity, aero, cure and thunder.

"Well done, you are fast learner. We can make a spell caster out of you yet" Merlin made the charcoal, drench dummy vanish into thin air.

"Thanks, I always learn fast for some reason." I said playing around with the sword, I accidentally let go as it miss Artemis head by a millimeter

"Sorry" meekly I said bringing him a cup of tea

"Sorry, I could have lost my head because of that sword!" he sips the tea and began sulking again

"Don't mind him, since you learnt all everything you learnt and master everything that I needed to teach you, I have nothing for you to learn" he said putting some books back on the shelves

"Your serious, well… it that it then that it." I slumped my shoulders; _dam me with my fast learning._

"Serena before you start moping, you 8 minutes until dinner in the great hall with your parents and the Prin-" I threw a blizzard spell at the wall, I'm still angry with him and my mother.

"Serena are you okay?" Merlin said watching this, I put on a strained smile

"I'm fine, I better go. Bye Merlin and Artemis" I ran down the stairs hoping they would go on with dinner without me.

"She be back, you know." Alfred just sat there on the cold floor watching the owl sulk

"The view right" Merlin pointed to the door behind him

"That and she would try to read some of your magic books. She can be sneak if she wanted" Alfred stood up, stretching "I better follow her before she gets makes up a plan to skip dinner" he follow suite hoping to catch up.

(Serena's point of view ended)

(Merlin's point of view)

"So when we're leaving, I want to get away from Serena as soon as possible?" said Artemis hoping that Merlin would say yes but I wouldn't hear of this.

"NO, we're staying until I figure what been nagging me ever since I meet her" I sternly said to Artemis then went back to looking through books

"Oh pink feathers," Artemis muttered in disappointed "he so stubborn to listen to my opinions" as he went back into his house for the night


	5. Chapter 5: Strength of the Heart

D-FA: Hi, again. Sorry for the long update but I'm busy (sitting on top of a large amount of paperwork

Serena: Why are you sitting on a mountain of paper (staring at D-FA)

Sora: Is it spring-cleaning already (D-FA chuck piece of paper to him and he stare at it puzzled)

D-FA: It assignments that I have to complete, so I would be late to update the next story (sighs) and the holidays are coming up; this is so unfair

Serena: Ha ha you got homework I don't

Alfred: yes you do, practice your magic

Sora: here the story, the authoress seems to down today

D-FA: I not down but exhausted, Yr 10 they will never let anyone take a break. Any way I have written this a different way then my previous chapters, I hope you like it, review please if you like this style of writing or the ones from the chapters before, thank you

Alfred: Disclaimer, D-FA doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Final Fantasy but owns her original characters, world and story line

**Chapter 5 – Strength of the Heart**

She woke up when the sun rise over the horizon drowsily she wash and got dress, (black singlets top, blue corset around her waist with black shorts, black conveys with white laces and a long blue, sleeveless jacket), avoiding all contact with Alfred who's sleeping on the floor near the window. She crept out slowly outside into the corridors with only her lyrics book and quietly hoping that Alfred is still asleep and that the servants aren't roaming around

"Princess, Princess" she turn around only to see a handmaid yelling out her name holding a list so, as usual she ran for it but as she halfway to her but as she halfway to her destination, Serena suspected something, turn around to see it was a mob of servants and an adviser.

_Too many people, why can't they all be normal and be asleep for once _she though running faster through corridors and hallways continually in circles before she lost them, they rampaged right pass her _Thank whoever had the bright ideas of making secret hiding places in the most obvious places in this castle._

Serena ran off; humming a simple tune as she reached the Courtyard of Four Points, turn east and climbed two sets of stairs to reach double oak doors engrave with designs of music notes and symbols, she place her hand on it and trace the symbols until it reach the place where the door knob should be and place her thumb there to be scanned, the doors slowly swinged open to reveal the sunlight music room.

Serena close the door behind her making sure it lock then letting her fingers stroke all the instruments in the room before reaching the grand, old piano which is place near the window. She sighed and placed her notebook on the stand, took a deep breath and started to play a random tune, which seems to have no begin or end.

It seem to fill up the room with happiness before the tune change into something more serious as it started to form a song which she started to sing from the heart:

"You're giving me...  
Too many things  
Lately  
You're all I need (The only one)

You smiled at me and said.  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet  
Your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said  
'No...  
...I don't think life is quite that simple'

When you walk away...  
You don't hear me say.

'Please  
Oh baby, don't go'

Simple and clean  
is the way that you're making me  
feel tonight  
It hard to let you go.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all...  
Nothing is like before.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all...  
Nothing is like before."

Serena sang it with passion, then she stops, started to write it in before it faded from her mind. She yawn, started rubbing sleep out of her eyes but it came back stronger which made her feel tired, eventually letting her head bang against the piano in loud thud as she fell asleep

* _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the ocean as the faint scent of sea-salted water reach her nose. I sat up and saw that I wasn't in the music room but on a beach. Standing up I saw the boy with the spiky, brown hair with his friends chatting on the docks, I ran up to them but the closer I got the further away they were when I fell through the sand, falling, falling into darkness.

_Falling into the darkness, falling underneath the sand, I ended up in the place I knew _

I was falling, floating until I landed on my face on the cold surface; I place both my palms on the surface to get up but it cause a chain reaction of doves made of light flying away in a circle formation, I stood up watching it fade away then looking at the illustration in front of me, it an image of an angel standing guard in front of a huge heart as she warded off the ... monsters.

"Why am I here?" I asked pondering when the voice that sounded like bells responded

_**Child, purest of all hearts, It time to start you destiny, as the path has been chosen for you since the beginning of your time. It time for you to accept what destiny is thrusting upon you**_.

The platform started to rumble beneath my feet, shatter noises came, I look around and panic as the glass is breaking apart as in front of my eyes, as I fell once more into darkness but only to see another glass window which I landed on my own two feet.

The design was now of a huge, white heart with silhouette of people around it holding hands and each of the people hearts had a heart silhouette that is coloured in the same pure white colour of the heart.

I started in awe; then I felt something behind me, I sense something dark behind me so I turn around to see nothing

_**Now you must fight the creature of the darkness**_

I sense the presence again, turning around I saw the same black monsters from the first mural, showing their beady, cold, yellow eyes at me, I turn around to see that I'm encircled by these creatures, suddenly the monsters leapt for me their claws outstretch, I stood standing shaking, I placed my hand in front of me, "FI-FIRE" I screamed, fire came out of my palms, which devour the creature surrounding me burst into vapours of darkness with floating hearts.

After those creatures vanish, a ball of light appear in front of me, circling around my head before floating away, I ran after it not realising that I step over the edge, I behind me and saw a pathway of light from that mural to where I'm standing, so I continue to run as it spiral higher to the next pillar.

The design on this mural was simple, it was an open lotus flower with feathers and in the middle was a door, a silver door with gold engravings. I tried to twist the knob around but no matter how hard I tried the door stay close then out of no where the ball of light appeared, floating around my head, in annoyed I grab it but my hand went through it making it vanish appearing in my hand as a decorated old key.

I shrugged and place the key in the keyhole of the door; it opened slowly, streaming out light upon me.

_**It is your choice to open the door, a door which was not for you. Now face what lies behind this door.**_

My eyes were blinded by the light as I walk in stumbling, as I couldn't see, when the light subsided I uncovered my eyes to see … the Courtyard of Four points, _Home that not possible I was just in the Place of Serenity a moment ago_

I look around and saw no one here, not even the singing of birds were heard, the silence was unnatural and nerving for me, as I look around, I sense someone was coming from the north. I face the north point to see coming out from the shadows no other then Alfred.

"Alfred! Thank goodness you're here and..." I trailed off realising he wasn't Alfred I knew as his eyes were glaze over.

"What are you most afraid of?" he said in a monotone voice, his face stay emotionless, I stood there facing him as the question sank in.

_What am I afraid of?.... wrap up mummies, having no friends, losing loves ones... _I though but I've got an answer.

"I'm most afraid of losing the ones I care the most about" I said to him, he nodded his head and walk away.

_Strange... what next the prince in shinning armour,_ I though and giggled to myself but stop when I heard someone from the east, I turn to face east and saw no other then the Prince Daniel minus the shinning armour, his eyes were dull like Alfred when he came up to me.

"What is it that you seek for yourself?" he said, I pulled a confuse face thinking then I answer slowly "What I seek for myself is to explore other worlds that are out there."

He nodded and walks off leaving the courtyard eerily quiet, I turn to the south assuming that where the next person came, the person came, with her pink dress trailing the floor with a golden crown on her head, with a frown on her face and arms cross, my mother came up to me "If you had a choice in life and plan your future what would you have chosen?"

I froze, not because I hate her for eternity because the marriage but because I couldn't think of the answer, she waited their tapping her foot impatiently with a stern, cold gaze in her eyes

I scratched the back of my ear nervously the responded "I wouldn't have change anything in my life, it wouldn't make me the way I'm today even if I do hate my life right now." Queen Claire face broke into a small smile before walking off back to where she came from.

I turn slowly around to meet the west point hoping the door would appear instead a man about 2 feet higher then me with soil colour hair with green eyes came with a golden crown while wearing a simple green travelling cloak; it was the King, my father.

He gave his question in the same monotone voice as the other three "If you finally lived your wildest dreams would you ever think about coming back here to Avalon as it was your prison filled with duties and responsibilities?"

I gave him a long hard look at him, thinking but the answer came quicker then the others "I would come back, Avalon is still my home with my family even wild dreams have to come to an end." I said as my lips curled into a smile as I watch him walk away, I stood there puzzle by all these questions as I waited for something to happen; a door appear in front of me, I twisted the knob and went through as the blinding light made my sight useless.

I opened my eyes to see that I've have landed on another platform but this time it had the angel from the pervious one but holding hands with another girl with scarlet red hair who look like a demon guarding a heart. I look around, while walking towards the centre.

_**All things start with light and ends with darkness. Darkness and light always co –existed with each other. Now it time to face the darkness to continue your journey.**_

I heard the voice but I didn't understand until I saw the darkness creeping; rising slowly from the edges of the platform, rising above my head twisting and entwining forming a cage around the platform before it stop leaving me to panic as I hated inclose spaces that I'm force into too plus I'm claustrophobia.

I saw in front of me, a figure started to form out of the darkness with it beady, yellow eyes glare at me while showing of it fangs as it flexes it claws; as it stood there I saw familiar type of clothing it had; along with the way it looks; _No way can it be... me, Oh my god, yes it is! _I though as I watching it, then it lunged and I barely dodged.

It attacked by using it claws, scraping my skin from my arms and legs as I tired to dodge its moves which I blocked but I attacked and it blocked it, left, block, right, block, lower, up side, block, block, block; I couldn't attack it

I started to casts spells at it. I races towards it yelling "Thunder …Firarga" it started to be shake with bolts of lighting before it started to burn, screeching as it felt the pain but it came out alive and fully intact; it attack me full on as my body sailed away from the creature and hit against the barrier, I scream as I felt the darkness wrapping me around tighting it bonds as it burnt my skin, I struggled and fear for the worst as it came closer; claws drawn out ready to strike, as it grinned.

I struggled against the bonds in panic when the ball of light was behind it; it was floating there when it went straight at my chest. I felt a warm something exploded inside me, gaining more strength as reach my heart; I felt to give up when I exploded full of light letting it radiance up the dark, I was dropped onto the floor as the darkness vanish, I felt something heavy attached on my back as I tasted the blood rising in my throat.

I look up to see the creature taken a back but when it started to charge at me; I raise my arms in defence but the attack never came; I peek through my arms to see glowing feathery wings that acted as a barrier for me as the creature pull back, with burnt off claws. _Where did the wings come from… wait a sec?_ I though as I turned around to see my back, my eyes widening in surprise; _I have … WINGS! _

I stood up tentatively trying to balance with the new wings I had; I stretch out my wings, raising both my arms with palms together letting light gather there, the creature started to ran towards me sensing the light; "PURIFYING GLASS" I yelled out as light blasted from my palms, hitting the platform which it cause it to explode in full luminosity colours at the creature as it gave a pitiful, high pitch scream as it began to disappear; it heart floated up and vanish as the platform went back to it originally state. I collapse onto my knees as I started to cough up blood from my throat as blood from my other injures started to make me feel drowsy

_**Well done, your powers have fully awaken, child though it need to be nurture with time… The time is so close; the time for the path of your destiny is so close when it does don't be afraid… never be afraid…. of what lies ahead………………**_

I collapse into a restless sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

She gasps for breath as she sat straight up quickly but only to fall over, holding on to her chest waking from the dream, _Was all that a dream _she though as she stared at the ceiling as her song book slip from the piano stand onto the chair from the commotion, she turn her head towards the window to find it was past midday.

Serena started getting up slowly from the floor but as she sat up she started a coughing fit. She cover her mouth with her hand; when she finally finish she took away her hand from her mouth to find blood in her hands "Oh crap!" she exclaimed.

She got up; grabbing her book with her blood free hand as she ran out of the room to the tower with her bloodstain hand curled into a fist.

She kept on running she was close to her destination when she bumped into Daniel, the annoying Prince.

"Hey, Serena are you alright?" He questioned grinning, she gave him a weak smile "I'm fine" she responded getting up from the floor, slightly unbalance.

"Serena are you really alright? As you look really, really pale," Daniel asked worriedly

"I'm …I'm fine but I have places to go, people to see, C'ya" she said rushing off as she felt blood rising from her throat again, tasting the copper taste on her tongue as she started to run up the long staircase to the tower.

She reached the top, slamming the door open, barely standing up right as she puffing for breathe baring seeing anything straight, Merlin and Artemis look up to see Serena but were in shock as she was really pale as she lean against the door; "Merlin could…" she started to cough really hard before collapsing with the blood, stain on her hands.

"SERENA!" Merlin exclaimed as he went over to the girl; pick her up and place her on a make shift bed that he conjure up and check her over.

"What the matter with her?" Artemis said watching the girl worried as he saw dried blood on her hands with some still dribbling from her mouth.

"It seems like she been hurt internally from a battle, but how she received this is beyond my understand but she can be healed." He said before searching for a cloth somewhere to clean the blood, the door creaked open slowly "Merlin have you se- WHAT HAPPEN TO HER!!!" Alfred yelled as he came into the room horrified as he saw the princess with blood on her hands as she was barely breathing.

"It fine Alfred she goin-" Merlin started to say but Alfred wouldn't heard it as he growled at him making Merlin step away from Serena

"Stay away from her" he growled, as he got closer to her, protecting her; making Merlin back away.

"Alfred, stop this! I know that your job is to protect the Princess but right now the Princess is hurt and I can heal her but I'm just as puzzled as you are, Alfred. I have idea to how she got into this state," Merlin said as he held a cloth and his wand in one hand and a potion bottle in the other, she started to making gasping noises as she began to breathe a lot faster for air.

Alfred finally realising who life was in danger back away slowly, though eyeing him as Merlin came over and said "Curaga" while waving his wand which cause a light green light flow throughout Serna's body which made her take in deep breath as she regaining her breathing, as Merlin wipe away the blood stains before uncorking the potion bottle; pouring the contents down her throat.

"There, she healed. It was just a simple battle injure." Merlin said walking to the table to make tea, while Artemis flew over to sit on Alfred's head as the guardian watch over her body.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I open my eyes to the dimly lit main hall way in the palace, _What am I doing here, I was at Merlin's now here, I bet it a prank Alfred wants to play on me _I though looking around as I saw it was evening; a faint, familiar tune was playing from the end of the end of the hall way.

I walk towards it opening one of the double doors slowly to reveal the grand hall with people dancing across the dance floor as the music played, I stood still as I saw no other then myself standing on the stage singing, I blinked once, twice still not being able to believe what was there, "That not possible!"

I ran across the floor going through people as I realises I was invisible. My other self stops singing; the people stop dancing as they watch my mother walks up the stage to talk but as she started to speak; the ground trembled as cracks began to appear in the walls as the lights went out to show the darken sky from the skylight of the grand hall before it started to crack in may places before it started to fall.

I heard screams of the people in panic, I ran, frighten but the roof collapsed on top of me and the last thing I saw were the beady, yellows appearing the darkness.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

She was jolted from her sleep, her heart beating fast against her chest as she look at the ceiling making sure it wouldn't fall on top of her. She looks around to see she was in Merlin's place with Alfred sitting right next to with Artemis on his head watching her.

"Ahhhh" she said which started Alfred and Artemis "Don't do that, it so creepy to have someone staring at you without saying anything!" she said pushing her fringes out of her eyes.

"How are you feeling Serena?" Merlin said handing her a cup of herb tea.

"I'm fine, just have a slight headache. Why?" she said taking a sip of tea, hoping that they aren't going to ask about her condition.

"You were in a state of condition which could only be received in a battle" Merlin said sipping his tea; "What happen to you, you were coughing up blood and had a few scratches on your palms before it was healed" Alfred alleged at her.

"Well, long story short. I was in the Place of Serenity in my dreams and I was tested for my newly awaken powers which included a battle for my life but I won but I was injured so when I woke up I was in shock that I had these injures, so I came here the only place that I could think of to help me." She said flexing her fingers making light coiled around her fingers before letting it disappear.

"A test, something big is waiting for you as usually the Place of Serenity never usually do those things with any of the guardians." Merlin said making the teapot walks off

"How do you know that?" Alfred asked

"I have my ways" Merlin said with a twinkled in his eyes

"Sure, sure which somehow leads to disaster in one way or another!" Artemis exclaimed in knowing

Serena stifled a laugh as Merlin pulled a funny face at his feathery friend 'I'm going outside for some fresh air, okay" she stood up and walking across to the familiar door; she open it and climbed the stairs to the top; she stood at the door watching the busy street life from the city before letting her feet dangle of the edge as she let the wind blow through her hair.

"Who am I?" she said to no one as she let her power become a ball of light in her palms

_My life is crumbling apart in front of me but there is nothing that I can do about. Is that dream real; will Avalon fall to the rise of darkness?… I don't know …………… _she though as a tear streaked against her face.


	6. Chapter 6: The boy from her dreams

D-FA: Hi I'm back with this next chapter and Sora, Riku and Kairi are in it with Donald and Goofy. Yeah!!!!

Sora: Finally, the authoress has written me in. I though she forgot about us

Serena: You idiot, she wouldn't forget unless she has a writer block (hits him on the head)

Donald: I must have my revenge, you laugh at me (whipping out his staff out and started to cast spells at Serena)

Alfred: She always get into trouble

Goofy: Disclaimer, D-FA doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney but her OC and her Avalon

Sora: here the story ( eating popcorn and watching the fight)

**Chapter 6 – The boy from her dreams**

_Nothing scares me at all, nothing it like before_

On a bright sunny day, the princess lay asleep in her bed; sleeping peacefully before she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

She groaned as she chucked the covers off her body as she lazily went into the bathroom to take a shower, washing her face before rummage around the wardrobe for her clothing she wore yesterday; then she brushed her hair before opening the door surprise to see Daniel there; hand raise as he was about to knock on the door.

"Princess, I'm sorry to interrupt but can I have a word with you in private" Daniel said giving his award winning smile to her but she didn't even smile but let him in and close the door behind her.

"So what the matter now, that we need to talk in private?" she said sitting on the corner of her bed looking at him with hating glares which made him squirmed a bit.

"I just want to say sorry if I often you in any way including the unknown marriage proposal that I just recently heard of last night. If you think I'm apologizing because you have powers; well I'm not, I just want this silent feud to end between us, I just trying to get to know you and all you do is reject me. Could we start over, to be friends, please Serena?" he pleaded at her.

She place her chin between her palms as she though about it; _he seems to be sorry and is apologizing so he isn't one of those snobs who thinks that the world revolute around them, I'm going to give him a chance;_ she though.

She looked at him and raised her hand to him "Why not, let us be friends"

Daniel looking startled before smiling and shook her hand "Yea, friends for life" Alfred then came in looked at both of them; puzzled before speaking.

"Serena, there no time for chit chat; the party is tomorrow and there so much things to be done. So hurry up, you have to practice for your performance and I know you written the song for it so don't pretend you didn't" Alfred said eyeing them before leaving

"Well that my cue to leave; if not Alfred will have me skin alive," she said pushing Daniel out of her bedroom as she grab her songbook and close the door behind her.

"C'ya tonight, Serena" he gave a heartily wave before walking off in the other direction before she ran off to the direction of the tearoom.

-------------------------------------

_Food, I'm so hungry… duh I miss out on breakfast_ she though as she open the door to the tearoom; she eyed the silver platters and immediately started to eat the sandwiches that were there and wash them down with steaming, hot tea.

"That was yummy." She slumped on the chair, looking down at her book "But I don't want to practice singing" she sighed and looks at the window, it tranquil colours shown through as it made different colours of light play across the floor.

She watched the glass, unsure why it brothering her until she saw that the designs were moving; shaping themselves as the eight ladies from her previous adventure which she had repaired them all before it reshaped it a weird blade that look like a giant key before vanishing all together leaving the glass transparent but the normal designs were to still there.

"Huh??" she got up as her necklace started to glow, started to flow around her neck as it was pulling her towards the glass window, she raised her palm which she conjure her magic as she slip through the glass into the other side.

She went through; falling gracefully on her face as came out of the portal, she groaned before looking up to see she was on the platform and she pushed herself up from the floor, dusting herself before looking at the design; it was the lady holding the apple.

"Okay is this some trick you're playing on me!" she said to the silence but no one answered.

"Fine; I'm going home or Alfred will defiantly be mad at me" she said as she tired to create a portal but failed; she sighed and sat on the edge, flipping through her book bored before humming simple and clean.

-------------------------------

Somewhere far away from the busy techno city of Avalon; on a chain of islands in another world were three best friends who were planning their way to escape.

"RIKU! KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled the spiky haired, Sora as he walked across the sandy shore of the beach, he look around checking the old shack and the other side of the island where the racecourse was but they weren't there.

"Shoots and I came all this way for nothing and it early too. Wait until I face Riku; he so going to get it" he said kicking the sand as he scanned the water for rowboats. He slump unto the sand placing his hands behind his head as he lay down to watch the clouds in the sky, listening to the waves crash to the shore.

"It wouldn't hurt if I close my eyes for a minute" he muttered as he closed his eyes for a moment before he fell asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Sora's dream)

I woke up to the feeling of water hitting against my skin; I open my eyes to see that I was drip wet from the wave that had crashed over me. I stood up shaking the water out of hair like a dog would do until I saw Riku standing knee high in the waves, having his back facing me,

I look at him puzzled until I looked at me feet to see the water was going into the ocean to fast and saw a huge wave towering over Riku, "RIKU!" I said running towards him but he only beckon me to come to him; the wave crashed over us, I opened my eyes to see Riku was still beckoning me underneath the water to follow him; I tired to swim towards him, reaching out my arms for his but the currents pushed me further and further way letting me tumbled and topple through the water; I was in need of air I tired to reach the surface beckoning for Riku to do the same but he just smiled and I felt my eyes close, leaving me in total darkness.

_Falling, falling into darkness …… Like if any of this for real or not?_

I was falling into darkness; floating it what it feels more like it, as everything was quiet, I was floating until I felt the floor beneath my feet as I landed, crouched down. I open my eyes and stated to stand, I look around but saw nothing and no one, so I took a step forward only to cover my eyes from the bright blinding light started to come beneath the darkness as thousand of doves appear and flew around me in a spiral. I look up to see they vanish into the immerse darkness that surrounds me.

I look back down to see where I stood on was not darkness but glass; a stain glass window of a lady holding an apple in her hand surrounding by little men that looks like dwarfs.

I started at it until I heard a voice singing "Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings…. The future doesn't scare me at all, nothing like before… hmmmm, hmmmmmmmmmm"

I look up to see someone else on the platform; a girl with ravens black hair with a few brown streaks in her hair. "Hey, who are you?" I said aloud hoping it would catch her attention, as she was startled and as she turned around, her chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise to see me.

She quickly got up, her eyes still widen as she walk over towards me; placing her book in her pocket of her jacket. I look into her eyes and saw she was sadness and helpless in her eyes before she stood face to face at me.

"It seems fate had twined our destiny together as we are connected" she said repeating what the "Place of Serenity" wanted her to say and then she turned around and started to walk off but I grabbed her arm to stop her from moving and turn her around to face me. "You never answer my question, so why leave?"

She looked at me surprise her eyes filling with excitement as she smiled. "My name is Serena Hikari Rose but you can just call me Serena"

"Well, it nice to meet you Serena. My name is Sora," I said pointing to myself as I said my name.

Serena was still smiling "Nice to meet you at last Sora. You look at me but you never saw me. You hear me but you didn't listen. You think this is a dream but it could be the other way around; where the reality is a dream and the dream is reality. Now we meet face to face, knowing that you're are real and not a dream."

I stare at her puzzled until I remember the strange feeling of someone watching me all the time since I was little; and the recent dreams I had about her when she was in a large palace; it suddenly fits together she was the one watching me and in my dreams.

"You… You were the one watching me and the one in my dreams. I don't get it, why would you watch me. Anyway do you know we're we are?" I said hoping she would know.

I saw the smile that was on her face fade into a sadden expression "I can't tell you, not because I can't it because I won't" she came closer to me; took my hand and place it on my heart.

"I won't tell you because it not my secret to tell. Just follow your heart and it will guide you to what you need to know…" she trailed off letting go of my hand as she was trying to listen to something in the darkness.

"This place wants to speak to you but it can't by itself so I'm going to let it speak through me, don't worry just listen to what it has to say to you and do it, and Sora it seems you are going to get an awaking of a lifetime."

I pulled a confusion face as she walk off towards the centre of the platform before facing me again but I saw a difference; her right eye changed colour to represent the colours of the rainbow as her necklace dimly glowed around her neck

"_Strength of Heart Awakening Begins."_ She said her voice sounded like the wind with soft ringing of chimes and bells.

"_So much to do,_  
_So little time…_

_Take your time,_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_The door is still shut_

_Now step forward_  
_Can you do it?"_

I look at her strangely but remembering what she had said before I took the step forward and walked towards the centre of the platform; the floor vibrated as she summons a mini platform, which held a shield on the left side of me, saying;

_"Power sleeps within you."_

Serena again summons another shelf on my right but with a magic staff.

"_If you give it a form" _

She then summons a shelf in the middle of the other holding a sword and said;

"_It will give you strength."_

I turn around slowly to gaze at all the weapons that were there.

"_Chose well" _

Serena's eyes twinkled in excitement as she watched me waiting for my decision. I walked to each weapon examining it; before deciding which one I would like the best if I could chose them.

"_What would you chose?"_

I look at her "I would choose the sword" and the sword appeared in my hand as soon as she snapped her fingers together.

"_What would you give up?"_

"I would give up the shield" I said slowly, I wasn't sure whether I would give up protection.

As soon as I made the decision; Serena blasted a stream of light at the surface, which made it vibrate as the glass started to crack and shattered into thousands of pieces as I was left to fall into the darkness again but with Serena besides me

I floated and landed gracefully on my face as Serena landed on her feet, walking off not noticing a photo that fell out of her pocket. I stood up and pick it off the floor; it was a picture of her smiling while hugging a orange dog with more then one tail, I turn it over and was surprise to see a hand drawn picture of Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and me together on the island in a group hug but then I notice a barley visible figure in the distance which I recognize to be Serena. _What the…this is so strange_ I though as I put the picture away in my pocket.

I look at Serena but her eye that was normal was filled with terror while her other eye twinkled with the seven colours of the rainbow; which she snapped her fingers to make the sword appeared in my hands.

"_You've gained the power to fight_  
_There will be times you have to fight."_

I stare in horror as on the surface of the lady in a white dress in front of castle; black things began to come towards me, still underneath the surface and started to surround me.

"_Keep your light burning strong" _

I got into a fighting stance as I usually do with Riku as the creature began to rise up from the glass. They were all crawling underneath the glass I stood waiting for them to come

"_Behind you!" _

Serena cried out; I turn around but it sank into the ground, spreading the darkness on the glass, which let me sink into the ground. I tired to struggle and get out of it grasps but I continue to sink into the darkness.

I couldn't see Serena anywhere. I struggled with the darkness until I felt the hardest of the floor beneath me as it started to light up again. I stop and started to breathe properly again as I sat up to see I was on another platform.

I got up to see it had the designs of four ladies except one of them was in a rose then in a heart. I look up to see a spotlight coming from somewhere as it showed a door. I ran over to it hoping it would be the way out but I went straight through it, stacking it on my face.

I heard someone giggling at me but when I turned around I saw no one but another spotlight showing a treasure chest in all it glory. _Treasures, I hope it heaps of tuna sandwiches _I though as I ran hoping it was true. I tried to prier my fingers under the lid to open it but it won't budge but then I realised I still had my sword so I face it; raising my sword above my head before it slamming it down making the lid open.

I look what was inside but my hopes fell, as it was a few potion bottles. I grab them and place them in my other pocket. I turn around to see the door was now solid. I walk towards it being cautious just in case it would disappear and let me fall on my face again.

I slowly grab the golden handle and tried to pull the door open but it won't budge. I tried again but failed just when I was about to kick the door; it started to open up slowly letting out a bright, white light unto the platform as I walk in, barely seeing where I'm going.

After I walk in, I slowly open my eyes to see that I wasn't on the weird platform place anymore but on the Baloney on the island with my friends.

"_Hold on._  
_The door won't open just yet._  
_First tell me more about yourself"_

I turn around to see Serena there with her arms folded, grinning cheekily for some reason but I ignore her as I went to one of my friend, Tidus but his eyes were glazed over and ask me a question which I found strange and the same happened with Selphie and Wakka.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near"_

I look over to her after I finish answering the questions from my friends. "You sent monsters after me, letting me fall from tall platforms, making me go back to the islands to find my friends lifeless. What are you trying to do with me?"

She only smiled a sad smile as her eyes shows sadness as the rainbow dim in her eye; she shook her head getting back to her cheerful state. I realized Serena had no choice in the matter of what happening; as she raised her palms towards the sky, shooting off a pillar of light which made the place be flooded with the light and I couldn't see.

I open my eyes to see I was back on the platform again but this time it was lady holding a rose as thorns surrounded her. I look around to see Serena standing on the other side of the platform waiting for me to catch up. I started to run but the black monsters soon surrounded me again.

I summon my own sword and started to attack; making all of them vanishes as their hearts fly towards the vastness ceiling or darkness. I receive a few scraps and bumps but I will survive; as I continue the walk over to where Serena was standing; she was smiling at me.

I smiled back; I looked into her eyes, they were full with excitement and warning at the same time _She like an open book; her eyes tell me everything she feeling even when something had taken over her body and voice_, I though as she clicked her fingers to show a spotlight on the ground that was shining, so I walk over to it. I stood there and the light moved from where I was standing, going over the side making a pathway of glass to follow.

Serena ran pass me towards the pathway to show me the way so I follow her until we both ended at another platform with a lady in a yellow gown with a beast behind her; the pathway vanished behind us.

I nervously gave off a laugh before walking towards the middle, as the light was stronger there.

"_The closer you get to the light,_  
_The greater your shadow becomes."_

I turn around to face Serena but something flicker in the corner of my eye so I turn towards it; it was my shadow it had stretch so long that it started to move and peel itself away from the platform shaping itself more like a monster then my shadow as it came alive.

"_But don't be afraid" _

I started to back away from it as it started to grow larger and bulk as it place it feet on the floor. Serena move away from her spot and came towards me avoiding the creature.

"_And don't forget…"_

Serena was right next to me with her hand holding the sword for me to take but I took one look at the creature; it stared at me with it yellow beady eyes, filling me up with fright before I ran for my life but barely had anytime to stop as I nearly stack it over the edge, I had no where to go.

I turn around to see the beast has tripled it sizes. It slam it hand on the floor to bring a pool of darkness, which brought out more of those black creatures. _Where a sword when you need one? Wait Serena has one_, I though as turn around to face her; she still had the sword in her hands. I grab it and charged at the monsters lashing and slicing the creatures around the monster's hand.

I slash the monster hand and it winched in pain; so I continues to attack it hoping is would die but it gave a roar and stood up. I back away as it started to move forward. Soon it let it hand back down letting loses those creatures again. I ignore the small ones and attacked it hand then I realises something; I can climb on it arm and attack the head.

I jump onto it hand and ran towards it head, slice my sword through the head. It screamed as it put both it hand against it face, shrieking in pain; it made me fall off. I got up from the floor as it started to fall over. I gave a sigh of relief, that the creature is dead. _It dead, oh yea. I 'm so good,_ I though and was about to do a victory dance when it started to rise up again.

My weapon disappears as the creature tired to stand up. I fell on the floor as I trip over my own shoes as I watch the monster unleash it darkness underneath me.

"_-But don't be afraid"_

I felt it underneath my legs as it tired to suck it into the darkness as the creature just looked at me coldly.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all"_

I thrash around which released my legs but it started to cover my arms instead; the monster was staring at me with it cold, beady eye. I look to see Serena hovering above me; with feathery wings; watching me.

The darkness covered my legs as well as my arms; I turn over trying to grab anything that was on the surface to pull me up there was none as the darkness started to cover my body.

"_So don't forget"_

It covered my body tying it to the darkness as it covered my chest and the rest of my body; I over my mouth the yelled but it seeped through; choking and gagging on the darkness as it blinded my eyes to see nothing but darkness but I heard Serena's last words

"_You are the one who will open the door"_

Before I collapse as the darkness took over my body.

(Sora's dream ended)

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Serena just hovered there watching Sora being consumed by the darkness but she couldn't do anything and even if she tired to help or to speak she was constrict by the power of the Place of Serenity.

She saw the darkness was overflowing and was trying to consume the platform, she gather her powers into her hands as she flew up higher as her wings gave off a faint glow; "PURIFYING GLASS!" the light shot from her hand to the glass making it glow in all the colours of the rainbow making the darkness vanish; leaving the glass the way it was before the test.

She landed on her feet, feeling her wings vanish from her back as she fell on her knees; clutching her head in pain.

"Place of Serenity was that even necessary to do to him, he the same age as me for crying out loud you possess me to do it!" she said to the silence.

_**It his awakening; it is the way it has to be. Everyone who been tested has a different type of awakening. He can't hear what I had to say, as he doesn't have the heart to listen for it yet so it was necessary for it to happen.**_

"You gave me a headache from this; sometimes I wonder if I'm still dreaming." She said getting up from the floor rubbing her temples; then raising one of hand she open a portal which she went through.

------------------------

She was thrown out through the window and landed on something warm and soft and moving; she looks up to see none other then Daniel; she blushed and quickly got up;

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, Daniel" she said as she turn around and gave a sigh of relief that the colours in the window were back.

"It fine; I was going to check up on you when I notice the glass colours were totally gone and then the next thing I knew you came flying out the window. I shouldn't pry but what were you doing with the glass?" Daniel said dusting himself up as he look at her.

She frowned at him "That is none of your beeswaxes as anything to do with magic is Alfred and my concern Places to go, C'ya" she ran off hoping he won't follow.

She only managed to get through one floor before an ambush of servants started to come after her with lists of duties for her to complete; _Why am I running, I have a headache and now servants are chasing me. I had enough;_ she though as she stop in her tracks; facing them with her palms raise with swirling light "Blockade"

She smirk as they collided into the wall and falling over like domino pieces. "Oops, well you kinda deserve it. C'ya" she ran away yet again like a prankster; _That was my best prank with magic yet _she though as she swung open a door leading to some other stairs to the fifth floor.

She ran up to the fifth level; then following her routine she entered the old tower; to climb the more then triple a dozen stairs before opening the door to reveal a tea party between Merlin, Artemis and Alfred.

"Hi guy … am I interrupting something " she said nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as they all had girly sunhats on with ribbons and bows as Merlin had makeup and with the wooden dummy dress up like a lady.

"No, no, no, no, no…. it not what it seems Serena, this it no-" all three of them said as a blinding light came as Serena took a photo of the trio.

"Perfect blackmail." She grinned hiding the camera behind her back. "If you need me, I will be at the top, don't let me interrupt you anymore" she said trying to stifle her laughter as she ran up the stairs; grinning as she heard them try to get pass the barrier she set up to avoid chase after Serena for photo of them in a tea party.

She went upstairs and saw the view; it was breathe taking as usually as she stuffed her camera in her pocket of her jacket as she slouched over the wall watching the clouds move through the sky. She let her eyes close as she fell asleep to the warm of the sun.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Serena's dream)

I open my eyes to see myself on the beach again but not any beach but where Sora was still sleeping. He started to wake up but only to be scared by a girl hovering above his face. "Kai-"

"Sora, you lazy bum!" a girl said to Sora as he looks at her "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

'No! This huge, black THING swallows me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't –" the girl whacked him on the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" she said looking him in the eye; I could only laugh at the site.

"It wasn't a dream! She said it was real or was it, I don't know," he had his head bent down thinking it over.

"What was that place? So bizarre…" he said to her hoping she would make better sense about it.

"Yeah, sure." She said watching the waves of the beach.

"Do you remember anything about your home town?" he said out of the blue to her.

"I don't remember; nothing at all but I want to visit it though" she said sadly

"I would like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" he said excitedly; I smiled; _Seems I'm not the only one with the dreams to visit new and strange places_ I though

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So I'm the only working on the raft" the boy with silver hair came holding a log in his arm before chucking it at Sora who collapsed under the weight.

He heard the girl laugh "And you, Ka- you're just like him lazy." Sora chucked the log on the floor and stared in my direction before looking at the other boy.

"Let finish it together. I'll race you" she said as the two boys sat on the floor; they both groaned in pain pretending to be ill; she just shook her head.

"Ready! GO!" she cried out making the two boys run across the beach with the girl and me behind them.

They all went through another door, which lead to a racecourse. I watch them race but only to see Sora lose.

Soon as it started I saw it end with the sky going into a beautiful tropical sunset as I followed them to a bent tree with weird, shape fruit and they all started to talk about other worlds. I listen too them; it was almost having real friends who care about you as they talk about other worlds and the raft that was going to be built before I tuned out listening to the waves of the ocean along with the tropical breeze which makes the place a tropical paradise.

I sat there with them until they decided it was time to go home. Sora was left with the silver hair 'Sora!" he chucked the star fruit toward him

"You wanted one, didn't you" he said evilly, Sora started to blush as he looks at the fruit.

"A paopu fruit…" Sora look at it

"If two people share one; their destines became intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. " The silver dud said walking away chuckling before saying "C'mon, I know you want to try it"

"What are you taking about…" but he chucked it behind his back into the ocean as the older boy started to laugh "Let get going or the parent swill get mad at us, Ri-" Sora said looking in my direction again.

"Race ya, Sora" and they both ran off to the boats on the deck.

The scene suddenly faded as I now stood in a large, white corridor with a long red carpet leading somewhere.

I turn around to see… Broomsticks that are walking in a line while carrying buckets of water.

"Strange, I never had dreams of any other places but the islands," I said following the brooms until I tripped over a bump in the carpet; looking up I saw a duck dress in wizard clothing walking up the walk way somewhere.

I got up quickly to my feet and follow him; curious about the duck. I follow him; I walk besides him until he reached a huge, double, purple doors with a three-circles symbol on it.

He coughed before; knocking on the door a couple of times before a smaller door open; I raised my eyebrow; _what was the point of having the two huge doors when no one can open it _I though as I walk in following him as hewalk the red carpet to a throne while either side were statues of a duck wizard and a dog knight things.

"Weird; this must be another world with a Kingdom!" I said excitedly until I saw him bow saying.

"Good morning, Your majesty." It said in a quaking voice making footsteps echo around the room. The duck continue walking but I stop halfway as there was no one else in the room but him.

"It was nice to see you this morning-" but the duck stopped; stiffed to the bone, as he saw no one on the throne.

"WHAT!" he yelled as a dog appeared with a an enveloped in it mouth as it came out walking to the duck The duck held the letter with it wings or hands reading until he let his hands fall to his sides as he started yelling and running the way he came knocking me over.

I blinked once, twice then laughed until my chest hurts; _A crazy duck, a letter and a kingdom what next? _I though as I got up, running after the duck.

I ended up in a pretty garden fill with cut out shapes of creatures in plants and a mini castle in the middle; where a sleeping dog was.

"Wake up Goo- , wake up! This is serious!" the duck cried out but it was no use the dog was asleep; I giggled as the duck made a thunder spell, which woke up the dog.

The dog looks up; seeing the duck he waved "Hey there, Don-, G'morning" I sighed _I can never heard their names unless I heard them before so that so sucks, _I though watching them.

"We've got a problem; Goo-! But don't tell anyone…' he said quietly to not be overheard but he was wrong I was listening in.

"Queen Mi-?" the dog said looking over the duck's shoulder, I turned around to see a female mouse in a pink dress and a female duck in a purple dress; I look back at them.

"Not even the queen." The duck put it hands on it waist and shook his head, I started to grin.

"Dai-?" the dog said questioning but he duck screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It top secret!"

"G'morning ladies!" the dog said bowing down to them, well trying since he still on the floor; I look at the duck as he was stiff "What!?" he turn around; I couldn't help it the look on his face. I cracked up laughing.

The female mouse and female duck stood there while the female duck look angry at the wizard duck as he chuckled nervously.

(Serena's dream ended)

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

She woke up to the screeching of birds as cars came speeding into the palaces grounds as she saw the sky had darken to a velvety midnight blue of twilight. "I have slept in once again and the dream of a castle; what was that all about." She muttered to herself as looks over the edge to see the snob people getting out of the cars; _Great the guests have arrived early, that is just what I need for relatives to __criticises__ every movement I make;_ she though as she look towards the lit up city in the distant.

Though the longer she stared at it the darker the city became as clouds started to appeared in the sky as distant screaming was heard as the darkness started to take over; hearts started flying into the sky as cold, yellow, beady eyes stood out from the dark lit city.

She stared in horror as the darkness started to consume everything in site slowly as the city crumbled when I saw the scene shifted to show the inside of palace; the great hall as people dance and swayed to the music that was begin perform by my other self on stage. Serena ran over to her hearing what the familiar tune was before; Serena felt sick. It was simple and clean. She watch her other self stop before my other mother came up on the stage to talk when the monsters came up from the corners and started to attack the people. Some of the creatures attack the wall as it starts to have cracks to make it unsteady; Serena saw the skylight as it started to crack making glass shattered like rain as it started to fall causing people to scream even further, She place my arms above me only to realise the glass never touched me.

Serena look up to the scene had shifted outside the grounds in the garden as the palace was collapsing on it self as darkness was consuming it as people screamed in fear and fright; She saw my version of myself in standing there in her torn dress and broken heels, watching with Alfred as the darkness continue to spread as the storm came close bringing the monsters with it as Serena saw she held a staff in her hand. Before she looks in her direction; her eyes filled with tears

She stood facing her, her other self as she had tear stains down her cheeks before glaring at the distance as she charged towards Serena but she went through me like a ghost as she started to fight; She turn around to see what she was fighting but the ground started to crack, knocking her off her feet as it broke into small earth pieces as the wind started to howl destroying everything in it path. She lifted herself up to see fire and smoke raising from the city as piercing blood curling screams filled the sky. She felt tears riming in my eyes. _Is this the future of … Avalon???_She thought watching everything she know fall apart in front of her own eyes.

It faded as the twinkling stars appeared in the sky and the city was as bright as stars itself, she stood there dumbstruck as tears swelled in her eyes before running down her cheek. She just stood there before she slam open the door and bolted down the stairs to run away from what she seen.

She had bolted the stairs but only to stack it and falling head first on the hard wooden floor, her hair shrouding her face from the three on lookers from the tea table.

"Serena, are you alright?" Alfred said as he walked over to her worried as Serena didn't respond at all but her chest was shakily raising and falling as he heard her muffed sob reach his ears.

Alfred just came closer and tired to coax her from the floor but she stayed there not caring if she got cold until a pair of warm hands grab her by her arms and pull her up from the ground into a kneeling position. Serena still had her face down letting her hair cover her face as tears fall from her eyes.

"Serena, what happen?" Alfred came closer with Artemis on his head holding a hanky in his beak; Serena look up; Alfred saw her tear stricken face "A storm is coming, the end of Avalon will come with the creature of the night, it going to leave everything in ruins tomorrow night" she whisper before she hug Alfred and started sobbing again.

Alfred looks up confuse to Merlin who was holding Serena in the kneeling position; "Poor thing; seeing the future is horrible thing for any child to have. I should have seen this coming; I should have warn her but she didn't have the signs for a being a seer like I." Merlin muttered

"So what she saw is really going to happen; Avalon going to fall?" Alfred said seriously

"She is a seer, a strong one if she can tell what, where and when it going to happen; not like me who can see things vaguely" Merlin said as Serena took the hanky from Artemis and wiped her tears.

"So I'm a …. Seer?" she said with a blank look on her face.

"Yes, so can you recount what you saw?" he asks her but she only shook her head

"Does a seer see the present life of someone else in their dreams?" she said as she though of Sora and the dreams about him.

"Yes, it does. A seer sees everything depending how the person is connected. So can you tell us what happen?"

She nodded and started to talk and explain everything from what she saw from the top of the tower and a little bit of her dreams since she was a child.

"So, you are connected to this Sora person. Maybe if you find him your questions may be answer about why it is so as seeing the future is a great responsibility. It not something to know so it can be changed but to be knows and get ready for it. It is unpredictable and it can't be switch off and on when you please" said Artemis, his feathers in a ruffled as he has to move again.

"Seeing this world will fall, Artemis and I better started packing while you must be ready for what is about to come. We shall leave tomorrow if you have any other questions left to be answer" said Merlin calmly lifting her up from the floor to let her stand on her own feet.

"I understand, Merlin." She said standing up as she walks towards the door with Alfred on her heel.

"Goodnight" she said closing the door behind hr as she held a heavy heart for what to come to tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Avalon no more

D-FA: Hi again, sorry for this really, really , really long update. I was stuck in exam week

Sora:Exams!! bad luck for you then

Serena: I feel sorry for you but still you destory my home world and that stupi- (D-FA cover her mouth)

D-FA: Don't spoil it Serena or I will make you wear a pink dress understood

Serena: fine!

Alfred: Disclaimer! D-FA doesn't own Kingdom Hearts/Disney/Final Fantasy she only owns her original charcters and Avalon

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Darkness had fallen, Avalon no more....**

_I know my life has been bad but today is the day, the day of the party; I wish I never saw it or have the power I have now but it too let to make regrets, __it too late do anything__... The future doesn't scare me at all; nothing is like before_

She woke up in the morning with a heartbroken as she stared at the ceiling she knew the future and didn't like it at all. She hoped her birthday never came or her powers but it had and she must finish what she had started.

She dressed in her usually clothes before checking her shelves for her backpack was about to started to pack when the door open to show the prince, he finally wearing causal clothing for once (baggy, black, cargo pants, a red top with a zipper, grey jacket with a hood with designs of flames on it matching his orange colour eyes). She look up gave him waves then continue to search for objects she needs to takes.

"Morning Serena ... what in on earth are you doing? Are you running away or something?" he said chuckling at what she doing.

"No Daniel, I'm not running away but what is there to run from when everything is going to be destroyed soon!" she said shoving in her scrapbook photo album and a sketch book in the bag.

"What?! Serena, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something Avalon is safe and there is the party as well and..." Daniel trailed off as she wasn't listening to word he said as her watch her cast a spell on her bag as she stuff down a camera, extra film, sketch pencils, an iPod and a book on magic.

She slung her bag on her shoulder, grab her music book and walk out before deciding to turn around to face Daniel straight in the eye. "Daniel, I'm a seer. I saw the future and this place is going to fall"

Serena walks out the door before running towards a set of stairs leading to the fifth floor; she didn't look back in case Daniel wanted to make fun of her.

"SERENA, WAIT!" Daniel yelled as he came running towards her. Serena just kept on running, running until she reaches the fifth floor before she stop; she heard the footsteps behind her and puff out breathes of the prince.

"Daniel what are you doing here, are you going to mock me for being stupid just because there are no things as seers in Avalon as technology wipe out majority of the magic knowledge for seeing beyond the present." She said out loud as she opens the door leading towards Merlin's home.

"No Serena, it isn't like that I just confuse about you. I want to understand but you but you kept locking me out." He pleaded with her.

She sighed and beckons him over "Sorry, I always kept up my guard for anyone including my own mother so I can have freedom with the things I do. We're going to meet a dear teacher of mine. He been teaching me how to handle all the magic I have recently got" she said climbing the stairs.

"Are you coming are not?" she said to him as she thoughts trailed towards a certain spiky brunette boy to ignore the fact that Avalon is going to disappear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slam open the door as usual and almost squash Artemis into the wall. "Oh, I'm so sorry Artemis" she said peeling him off the wall and place him back inside his bird house; leaving a cup of tea there as her sorry present.

She turns around to see both Merlin and Alfred in a deep conversation about something before they look up to see her. "Oh you're here; that good. I was just telling Alfred about magic and since your here I better.... who is that young gentleman behind you." Merlin said

She turn around to see Daniel behind her "Oh, Merlin and Artemis this is Prince Daniel, Daniel this is Merlin and Artemis"

"It a pleasure to meet you both" and he bow to them.

"I have a feeling your here to get something clear up right" Merlin said looking at him

"Yeah, I just want to know whether this place is really going to get destroy and by what exactly" he said.

"Ah, yes. This world is going to be destroyed by forces unknown and this was found out because Serena here is a seer as well as a guardian. If that all I better get packing." Merlin said pulling out a stool from the table and stood on it.

"HIGTUS FIGITUS. Okay, I want you attention everything" the objects in the room face Merlin as he tapped his wand impatiently against the stool; Daniel's eyes grew wider as the objects move

"We're packing to leave. Come on." The pots started to fly towards the open bag but the wizard just shock his head. "Books are always first you know!"

"_Hockety Pockety Wochery Wack_

_Abra Cabra Dabra Nack_

_Shrink in size very small_

_We've got to save _

_enough room for all"_

Books started to flow off the shelves and started to fly and shrink towards the bag, soon objects of every size started to fly around in a circular motion before shrinking into the bag

"_Higitus Figitus migitus Mum_

_Presti-digi-tonium_

_Akia Fez_

_Balia Zez_

_Malaca Mez Meripides_

Serena plastered herself to the wall to avoid a collision clash with a red, armchair but Daniel wasn't as she was lucky as he was knocked on to the floor by a cupboard.

_Hockey Pockety Wokery Wack_

_Abra Cabra Dabra Nack_

_Shrink in size very small _

_We've got to save room for all_

_Higitus Figitus migitus mum_

_Presti-digi-torium_

_Akica Zez_

_Balica Zez_

_Malaca mer Meripides_

_Hockety Pockety Wockery...."_

"Stop, stop, stop; tea sugar you brought the line to a halt. GO back in line. Alright let start again... oh, where was I boy?"

"Hockety Pockety..." Daniel said while Serena smiled at his expression

"_Hockety Pockety Wochety Wack_

_Odds and ends and Brica-Brac"_

"Pack me in, block head!" Artemis yelled at him as he squeezed out of his shrinking home, he flew to one of the rafters looking dishevelled.

"Be with you in a few minutes. Packing almost done

_Easy there, You go_

_Doodle, Doodle, dum_

_This is the best part now"_

Every objet swirl about them shrinking as they go into the sucking vortex of the bag itself at a much faster pace.

"_Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum_

_Presti-digi-torium!"_

"Easy there, calm down, whoa. Ha, ha, a job well done." " Merlin said as the stool underneath him shrunk and enter the suitcase as it clicked shut

"What a way to pack" Daniel exclaimed

"Yeah, if you want to be suck into a carpet bag; It no safer to pack or unpack with your magic Merlin" she exclaimed recalling the pervious event with Merlin and his magic

"Well, just a minute princess, I didn't see you were there in the first place. And Daniel how do you think you get all that stuff in one suitcase, I like to know in a very short period of time" Merlin said to Daniel and Serena could only smile at the scene; her teacher with a Prince in a dusty old attic.

Merlin dusted himself and walked up to her and shook her hand "You have been a great student, it was an honour teaching you. This is on a need to know bases; if you somehow survive I'll be in Traverse Town; third district." She nodded and Merlin smiled before giving her a hug before stepping back. Artemis flew back onto his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and for keeping the Princess out of trouble, good luck on your trip." Alfred said

"It was a great honour in meeting you even though it was for a short time only" Daniel said before bowing

"Oh pink feathers, I hate teary goodbyes" Artemis said as he blew on a hanky.

"It looks like it time to leave. Goodbye Serena, Alfred and Daniel" he said as he started to vanish and then disappeared into thin air; all the junk that had vanished into thin air.

In a blink of an eye he was gone; she just stood there with Alfred and Daniel just thinking before she started to weaving her way through the pile of junk towards the other door of the building.

"Alfred could you take care of my backpack, it fill with things I don't want to be destroyed. I know you can make it invisible so please can you do?" she said in her perky self, trying not to let him worry.

"Of course, Serena" he said picking it up with his mouth

"Serena, where are you going?" Daniel asks following her through the junk as he narrowly avoided an avalanche of boxes.

"Upstairs, you can come if you want not unless you have something else to do." She said climbing up the stairs and out of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------

She lean against the wall behind her watching the sky as a gentle breeze blow; making her hair fall out of place again; _I don't this to disappear this is my home yet I just want to escape at the same time to fly away and have an adventure, I don't know what to think anymore_

"Wow this place is wonderful... the view up here is amazing you can even see the city here, how come it was never mention?" he said standing on the edge

"It was forgotten; anyway I though you would like it since you always read books and books always describe beautiful landscapes." She said watching him in amusement as a comfortable silence was between them as they both watch the scenery.

Serena was watch him before she started to feel sleepy, she started to rub her eyes but it didn't work as sleep conquers her mind.

"Serena, what does Merlin mean by Traverse Town, it another city or something?" he said but he got no response "Serena?" he turned around to find her fast asleep, he chuckled. He turns around and went over to pick her bridal style.

"Sora... worlds..." she mumbled in her sleep, Daniel look at her strangely but carried her as Alfred company him to her bedroom.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I open my eyes to see the islands again with Sora and they other boy and the girl trying string together with the logs to make something, I got closer and saw it was a raft. Suddenly the girl went over to Sora "Sora did you forget to find the food supply. If you did lazy bum then get to work!!"

Sora who look at her ran for his life scare of the girl, I smirk. I follow him and he meet up with some other guy at a waterfall, who has a weird spike up orange hair while holding a blue ball.

"Hi Wak-" he said

"Oh, hey Sora. Me and Ti-, we are gonna do a little explorin' today. You know at the secret place at the base of the tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" the boy said

Sora gave a nervous laugh "I think nothing is there. Anyway you can't get pass through the vines so wait for Tidus if he ever comes, C'ya." He started to back away from the orange hair boy and quickly crawl into the entrance of the secret place before the other boy notice he gone.

I went over to the hole and crawl for a while until a saw sunlight filtering through the gaps in the cave as I got to my feet. It was an old cave that it id held in some places by strong, growing roots of the tree giving it a natural ancient look while scratch along the walls of the caves were drawings. I look at each one some were funny such as a badly drawn dragon which looks like a bat attacking a knight on a something that looks like a horse with a princess in a tower thing, the other walls were covered with more childish drawings of monsters and flowers.

I follow the roots of the tree to see that one of it roots ended at a picture of Sora and another girl with long hair holding the paopu fruit in their hands with initials of "S and H – Best Friends Forever" I smiled it must of been one of Sora's friends.

I turn around to see a brown door in front of with a golden border and it had no doorknob or keyhole then I saw Sora, he was sitting down and drawing something. So I sat down besides him and watch. When he finish I saw he drew the same paopu fruit with a hand giving it to another girl with really short hair. Suddenly I felt a presence in the cave that was evil and so did Sora

"W-who's there?" Sora said standing up; looking around in the dimly lit cave

"I've come to see the door to this world" a male voice echo around in the cave, I look around to see no one was there

"Huh?" Sora said clueless

"This world had been connected." It said still hiding in the shadows

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora said getting to the point

"Tied to the darkness ... soon to be completely eclipsed" I stood up, the voice must belong to someone.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora said with his fists held out in a fighting stance.

"Wh-Where did you come from?" he said looking over me. I turn around to see a hooded person in a dark brown cloak, behind me I ran away from the person and towards Sora.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." It whispered

"So, you're from another world!" Sora said getting excited but I stood my guard but curious as well.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." It said in it monotone voice

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see I gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said strongly and I shook my head _boys and their pride_

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing" Sora look at the space behind me and though someone else was there as he look into my eyes before shaking his head but when he turn around back to the door to see the guy had vanished.

I watch Sora stare at the spot before running out, I was thinking and was about to walk away when the scene change in front my eyes from a cave into a huge library.

It was cosy as books were stack on shelfs that were as high as the ceiling and there crowded in the library was the female mouse, the two ducks, a goofy dog and a normal yellow dog as they read what was on the paper in silence.

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" cried out the duck in the purple dress

"It means we'll just have to trust the King." The female mouse said in a polite manner but the tone of her voice was sad.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." The goofy dog said in worry

"Your highness" the duck said standing straight up and pointed to himself "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key'."

"Thank you, both of you" The queen said polity

"Dai-, can you take care of - -" the duck said and was interrupted

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." the duck said sadly as if she was love with the other duck,

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will company you." The mouse pointed at the desk and I could see no one there, the duck peer even closer at the desk and couldn't see anything until something was hopping up and down franticly and yelling out "Over here!"

Everyone turn and saw the little cricket on the table dress in a waist coat and suit with a blue top hat. He pulled on his jacket and taking his top hat off bowing and said "Cric-'s the name. Jim- Cric- at your service." I sighed; _I hate it when people can't say there names in a vision it just drives me crazy. _

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." The queen pleaded

The duck place his hand on his heart proudly like a soldier in front of the queen and the duck then the dog stood their saluting the duck for the journey but the duck had other plans.

"You're coming too!" as it drags the dog from the library; I laugh and follow them to see where they end up. I walk through a beautiful garden and into a miniature castle hedge as it led to some stairs in the dimly lit light.

"Gawrsh, Jim-, your world disappeared, too?" the dog said walking down the stairs to somewhere

"It was terrible. We were scattered." The cricket said from the top of the dog helmet and I felt sorry for him as I continue to listen to them "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Go-?" said someone in the pointed hat and with feathered wings

"Oh, right..." said the dog "I gotctha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border."

I was confused as why would worlds have rule to protect them from each other.

"Order" said the duck as he picked out the dog mistake

"Right. World order" said the dog as they finished walking down the stairs and into a short corridor with the symbol of two small circles over a big circle which made it look strange.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." The dog said and I agree as what their wearing would stand out a lot. They then open the crowned shaped door to reveal some sort of huge weird garage with oversizes clogs and hands and the symbol from the corridor everywhere as it surrounded a weird looking ship on a landing pad.

I follow being curious I was surrounded by weird technology as the duck went over and spoke in a microphone thing "Hello up there? Dona- Du- to launch crew!" I look up to see two chipmunks working at the controls wearing aprons "Anytime you're ready" the duck continue.

Suddenly machines started to work as it drag the hand towards the duck and dog; so I duck out of the way to not get caught, then laugh to see the hilarious scene of the dog being pick up by it bottom and the duck by it tail feathers looking cranky. The yellow dog rush past me as the dog leapt to get into the ship as it rose on it platform.

The weird three symbols open as the platform click into place. It flash lights to show it a run way. I stood by the Queen mouse and the duck in the dress to watch the ship leave. The wizard duck gave a thumb up, the winked to the duck in the dress as he saw that she was nervous.

The sound of the thrusts roar into life as the ship was slightly lifted again. "Blast off" the duck pointed it finger straight into the run way. What I saw next was pretty stupid; there in the run way appear a red arrow pointing down, the next thing I knew the platform disappear beneath the rocket ship and it fell in a 360 rotation as the passengers screamed in fright.

I couldn't help but laugh, _it was too comical almost like from a cartoon series. I can't believe things like this happen in a place like this; _

The Queen turned around to look at me as if she heard me laugh, I felt my heart beat against my chest. "Dai- did you hear some one laughing, a girl voice that sounded like the wind"

"No, your Highness. I guess it from your nervousness about the King is making you hear things." She said with a sad look in her eyes

"I guess so, but I know the King has his reason of leaving us and he can protect himself, I just pray that he comes back in one piece with Don- Du- and Goo-" a tear leak from her eyes; she wipe them away

"I hope so too Min-, I pray that they come back home where they belong" the duck sigh as she look at her hands.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

She woke up to find herself not on the rooftop but in her bedroom with Alfred at her feet and Daniel at her bookcase.

"What time is it?!" she cried out remembering the dance as she look out the window, which made Alfred wake.

"It 5:30 in the afternoon, why do you ask?" he said flipping through the pages of one of her books.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, this can't be happening. I have to be in the hall in 30 minutes. Daniel get out of my room I need to change and ..." she said in panic

"Don't go all 'Drama Queen' on me!" he said but all he got was a glare as the princess shoves him out the door alone with Alfred.

She locks the door as she headed for the wardrobe searching the racks for the dress she had pick out ages ago along with the Kingdom Crown, the tiara that shows status of her princess of title and it a family heirloom.

She changed into her dress which was had straps that are like chains, silver in colour with a black ribbon tied from under the bust to be tied into a bow at the back and goes down to the knees while wearing black high heel shoes.

She brushed her hair and kept a weary eye on the time then looking at the mirror she put on jade earring and then place the tiara on her head (It Princess Garnet's crown in FF VIII) and the glass necklace the symbol of what she guards turn a jade colour as well to match what she was wearing.

She sighed, picking up her song book she walk out of the room, she look around to see Daniel had left but Alfred was still there and he company her to the Great Hall, to celebrate her birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------

Under the early twilight sky, the kingdom was full of life as the guests and people went in to celebrate the princess's birthday. There was laughter and chatter within the great hall as people dance and talk while the King and Queen sat on their thrones watching the event.

_I watch the hall fill up. This is the last time I would see home again, seeing it full of laughter then fear and dark- _her thoughts were interrupted as someone touch her hand.

"Are you alright, Serena?" he asked because of the concern etched on Serena's face.

"Yea, I'm alright" she said to just keep Alfred happy as she peek through the door waiting. Soon the music stop as a voice announces that she would be entering. She gave Alfred a pat on the head before the doors open and she walk out gracefully and as she was on the dance floor, Daniel ask her to dance.

She leans over to his ear and whisper "Daniel makes me promise that you would do anything that I say, so if I say run you run, if I say hide you hide."

Daniel's eyes widen and then nodded and Serena was then taking by another Prince who wanted to dance with her. She dances with all the bachelors while watching the sky from the skylight.

The moon had risen as she took her place on the stage, lending her music book to musicians to look at. She took the microphone from the stand and said "Ladies and gentlemen it a pleasure for you all to attend my 14th birthday and I would like to sing a song for you as gratitude, enjoy."

She close her eyes as the music began to play at a fast beat before she sang with her heart her eyes gleaming with passion

"_Yeahhh_

_You're giving me...  
Too many things  
Lately  
You're all I need (The only one)  
You smiled at me and said._

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet  
Your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said  
'No...  
...I don't think life is quite that simple'

The people started to dance to the beat, for the first time it had her forget the temporally the problem that is coming

_When you walk away...  
You don't hear me say._

'_Please  
Oh baby, don't go'_

_Simple and clean  
is the way that you're making me  
feel tonight  
It hard to let you go._

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all...  
Nothing is like before._

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all...  
Nothing is like before._

_Ahhhhhh"_

The crowd applause her and she curtsey as some of the boys whistled at her but she just ignore it as she look at the sky and saw the storm clouds in the distance.

As soon as the clapping had died down, none other then her mother and father came on stage just as foretold by her but a surprise when her father came as her mother took the microphone from her hand.

"This year we have a special announcement to make. My daughter, Serena is engaged to Prince Dan-" high pitch screams filed the hall as finally the storm clouds with darkness had finally arrived bringing it monsters from the darkness.

Serena, who was still on the stage yelled "DANIEL, RUN!" Daniel heard and ran but look back to see the monsters attacking the walls making it crack everywhere but he couldn't break his promise so he continue running.

"SERENA! STAY HERE, YOU CAN GET HURT" her mother yelled at her as she struggled to get out of her mother's grip.

"Mum let go of me" she said but Claire being a women in strength held iron tight until her daughter hand glow a white bright light and she let go by surprise and Serena went off. Claire seeing that she had to get out grab her husband who was also shocked and escape via the garden exit

Serena hearing the walls and the glass cracking ran faster yelling "Alfred where are you!?!??"

"I'm here!" Alfred said who was at the doors of the Great Hall. She saw him and kept on running across the dance floor when she heard a distinct glass noise cracking she look up to see yellow, beady eyes staring at her. One of them gave an evil pitch laugh before giving the final attack that sent the glass showing on her. She started to run but held her arms over her head as defence but nothing rained down on her she peek up through her arms to see that all the glass had frozen in mid air and not touching her.

She got up and ran, finally reaching Alfred. "Serena, never do that again! Glass is dangerous and ... let get going!" Alfred said startled as they both ran hearing the glass fall to the ground in shattering explosion on the creatures.

She ran through the darken corridors with her guardian, the monsters were following then, she saw the staff room up ahead and threw the door open and ran in between the cooking benches she saw the back door when the heel on her shoe broke.

At that moment the creature pounce on her scratch and clawing her skin, she screamed in pain, which alerted Alfred.

"Serena!" said Alfred in horror as he ran back and attacked the creature but more kept coming towards him, he attack with his claws but when one disappear, two more took it place.

She felt the creature plunge it claws into her back and clutch something in her that made her scream in pain, the creature almost had it prize when a huge, bright, light appeared destroying the creatures around her and letting her breathe.

She look up to see in her hand was a magic staff that was made out of glass with the guardian symbol in the middle.

_**The Spell blade ... the strongest weapon wielded by the strength of light in the heart and soul............**_

She heard the voice and looks at the staff and then sat up and looks at herself; she was full of scratched then bent over and broke the other heel on her shoes.

She got up and ran to the back exit with Alfred and they together both ran until they were outside the castle at a good 15 metre radius in a grass field. The wind whips it about making it seem unnatural along with thunder and lighting in the sky.

She looks at the palace as people were still screaming and hearts were glowing bright pink as they floated in the sky and vanishes. The palace had a sudden fired explosion and it started to crumble, the fire consumes it. It was like a greedy child at Christmas.

Tears were leaking out of her eyes and she tighten her grip on her new weapon as she watch this with Alfred at her side who was also in misery of the scene shown before them; fire and smoke was seen from the city as blood-hurling screams continue.

Suddenly the wind howl as the ground started to crack taking majority of the palace into a huge dark void that appeared in the air at that moment. Pieces of land were swallow by the void, she felt a dark presence behind her and she turn around to see in shock a huge, black monster staring down at her with most of it chest empty.

_Sora fought that monster, will I be able to defeat it_, she though staring at its beady yellow eyes. It gave a pitiful roar that shook the core of the earth as it slams it fists into an earthquake as it minions appeared heading over to her before Alfred in stood in her way as a body guard

"Serena, you run and I'll fight these creatures."

'No, I shall fight and I know how to kill it so you fight the minions and I fight the big guy!"

"Serena that too –"

"No buts Alfred"

"Serena, it still a –"

"GET BACK HERE!" Alfred yelled as she knock him aside as she slash at the creature but was careless as one of the minion clawed straight into her leg leaving a nasty gash that is a meter long before attacking the creature to pieces before she running up it arm towards the shoulder.

She kept running knowing that Alfred shall keep the little shadows thingy from catching her. She ran up the darken arm slash it as she climb even further, the monster sensing her jerk up back making her lose her balance and weapon as she held for her life by it strands of hair.

She held there until the creature stop it tantrum and then started to kick and punch at it face with light power as she had no weapon. She looks down to see her staff plunged into the soil behind Alfred as the dog fought the minions with his firepower.

"ALFRED! THROW MY STAFF TO ME!" she cried out, Alfred look up to the princess then to the staff, grabs it and threw it to her. She smiles as it came back into her hand.

She crouched before jumping into the air, the blade above her head "Glass engrave!" she cried before slashing through it head as butter as it scream a blood curling wail as it took up it huge hands to it face in pain as light seep into the injure.

Serena fell off the creature, head first into the dust. She look up to see where the slash was through it head as it glow with light that spread throughout it body like cracks in glass before exploding; collapsing as the darkness left and a enormous heart started to fly up into the air in an aurora of white light before fading away.

The wind pick up even more so that some of the trees were starting to root up but the wind howl and the trees with some of the ruins of the palace was soon swallow up into the void of darkness. Serena had plunged her staff into the soil as she held with her dear life but around the staff the ground started to crack, she gasp in fright as the staff was losing it grip.

Suddenly the staff was lost grip on the earth; in a second she was flying towards the void with nothing to hold on to when a hand grab her wrist, she look down to see Daniel there holding onto a tree for his dear life.

"Daniel, I told you to run not save me!" she cried out in despair

"Had to, can't let my only friend get swept away into that thing in the air." He said in an annoying sort of way as he smirked. She was holding onto his wrist but she felt her grip slipping from his; she looks into his eyes and let go. She was drag into the void helpless hoping that Daniel will survive at least.

Alfred saw this, let go of the root he was holding and flew up and grabs her, as they were both suck into the void. Daniel seeing this was shocked but as hard as he tried to stay put the wind finally knocks down the tree and he flew into the void, tree and all.


	8. Chapter 8: Not home anymore

D-FA: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for letting you all wait for the next installment of this story but i had to study abnd finish off school work which i still should be doing now

Donald: YOU LEFT US HERE TO ROT, DID YOU!? FORGOT TO WRITE! (donald now had sudden;y started a tartum with thunder)

Serena: Donald!!! Watch it, it not her fault she left use to be bored

Sora: Yeah and i'm in this chapter yea and Alfred get to do a jo- (D-FA cover his mouth)

D-FA: Not now Sora let the readers read. Now let get to buiness, Alfred!!

Alfred: Do i have to, the readers get the point now (D-FA stares at him with the stare of doom)

Alfred:(sighs) D-FA doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy other then the storyline plot and it original characters

D-FA: Before i let you read i like to thank xxxNam-niCxxx for her reviews on all of my chapters so far with her great comments that seem to help me continue to write on.

Goofy: Let get on with the show (munching on popcorn while Donald is still yelling in the background as Sora became the victim to his magic attacks)  


* * *

**Chapter 8 – Not home anymore **

In the night sky in another world, the stars twinkled brilliant against the velvet black sky; all was perfect until a star in the distant started to glow a brilliant, white light before it disappear within the darkness leaving a vacant spot in the sky. This scene was only witness by a moogle as he walk away from the town's fountain and towards the safely of the first district, not having the knowledge to understand what happen at that moment.

If the moogle was to pause to think for that moment he would have heard the groans of a injure girl lying in a dark corner beside the fountain waking up from a restless sleep.

Her brown eyes open slowly to reveal a dimly lit view of a street with the sound of water close to her. _Where am I? Am I dead??_ She though lifting her head from the pavement, she tried to push herself from the cold floor but wince in pain.

"Alfred?" she whispered hoping that he was with her but there was no response. She slowly got up wincing as she sat on the ground only to feel a wet, sticky patch of liquid underneath her. She gasp as she saw that her dress was rip and drench with blood and grime, she had a flesh wound from her left mid-calf to her left thigh with scratches and claw marks decorating the rest of her body for everybody to see.

She turns away from her injuries; try to stand up but use the wall besides her for balance. She pulls herself up and started to limp slowly as she explore; _I'm not dead, I think this is another world_.

She limps up the stairs leaving a trail of blood; feeling weaker by the second. She continue to walk pass the close stores towards two wooden doors with a sign saying "First District" on it.

Before she could even reach the door knob the creatures appeared out of thin air, she was surrounded by them. She was frightened; holding up her hands in defence as the creatures charge towards her when a blur of black, yellow and orange dash across her vision as the creatures exploded as it went. Soon there was nothing left but scattered munny as hearts flew into the sky.

The blur; a girl with black hair in two pony tails with blue eyes, with a white top, yellow, short zipper jacket, a orange skirt with black tights and red/orange air force; turn around and face her, twirling around 2 samurai swords with a smile on her face.

"Hey are you alrig- OMG what happen to you!" the girl screams at the sight of her dishevelled dress and blood tainted body. Serena just stood there before cracking a smile "I survive the invasion of darkness. My name is Serena and I'm one of the only survivors from my home world, as those creatures invaded they attacked me and who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Highwind, weapon expert and you need an elixir and a few hi-potions or a cure spell so you better come with me Serena and I don't take no for an answer" she put her arm over Serena's shoulder and they both walk/ limped out of the second district to the first district.

The first district was dotted with streetlamps to dimly lit the streets with shop signs that brightly glow eerily in the dimness, there were a few shops open, a restaurant and a weapon/item shop with barely no one walking through the streets.

"So is this a ghost town or what?" Serena asked feeling the gazes from the shadows as they walk across the accessory shop leaving a blood trail behind them.

"No, it just those heartless; the black creatures with the yellow eyes that attack you, have now passed into this district, the safe district and now striking fear to the residents of Traverse Town. Okay you lean against the wall while I get the items you need. Sorry if you can't get in but you don't look like someone to get down or up a set of stairs and Huey, Louie and Duey will have my head if they see blood all the floor. Scream if the heartless are attacking you, I'll be quick" Lucy gave out a small giggle before slowly took away her arm from Serena and went inside leaving Serena outside to wait.

_Traverse town... why does that ring a bell. I can't remember ... where Alfred?; _she though watching the street, hearing Lucy yelling at someone or somebody inside as something crash to the floor. A door creak open but it wasn't the door next to her it was from the shop beside her.

A big, long, silver blade with a gun like handle was the first thing she saw, followed by a man with a black, leather jacket with 2 red angel wings image on the back, white shirt, black jeans with a red belt, with a scar across his face, brown hair and eyes. His sharp eyes glance at her before walking slowly towards her with his gun/sword swinging from his hand carelessly as he got closer. Serena put her arms up in defence and her staff appears in her hand.

"Are you working for the light or darkness? Are you a witch or a mage" he growled at her not trying to be fool by her young appearance; not wanting to be outsmarted again.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!" she cried out too tired to fight as she glares into his eyes, trembling slightly as she stood up.

"You need to take a little nap and it won't hurt" he started to pull his fist back for a punch.

"No... Never! I will not fall!" the wind whips around her as the glass from all windows glowed in an eerie light before exploding in his direction. He tried to block but the shards went everywhere.

Serena stood there, wide eye in shock; her staff clang to the floor before collapsing into darkness. "Hey Serena, Heads up, your medicine is – SQUALL LEONHART WHAT HAVE YOU FREAKIN' DONE!" potions clatter across the pave ground as Lucy stare at the collapse girl to Squall who was surrounded by glass as he sported scratches and cuts.

"Don't call me that, my name is Leon." He said dusting glass from his clothes.

"What happen?" A hyper voice yelled out; a girl with short black hair, green eyes, green top, cream colour scarf, yellow mini shorts, dark blue, knee high socks and shoes walk in.

"What with the glass, did the heartless did this and what happen to you Squall?" she said happily

"Don't call me _**Squall**_, Yuffie. My name is Leon" he said drinking a potion that was on the floor.

"Squall speaks up; what with the shatter windows, it going to cost a lot for repair?" Lucy said with her hands on his hip

"She did it, she cause the glass to explode. I though she work for the darkness since she look sickly pale as if she was in the dark for a long period of time so I went over to get an explanation when her staff appear and when I to attack, one of her eye went full on silver with a rim of brown around the pupil and her other one went multicolour and she cause this to attack me" he folded his arms with no expression on his face.

"Well _**Squall**_ if you ask her nicely she would have told you the truth. Crying out loud she just came from another world frighten and she didn't even knew what a_** frickin'**_ heartless was until I told her plus she is injure from head to toe." Lucy walks up to him and bang him on his head with her sword.

"Nice staff, looks like it made of glass" Yuffie wander over to Serena and gaze at the staff before picking it up "What the?" it glow and change shape into a large key.

"A keyblade ... could she be" Lucy and Yuffie whispered looking at it then down at Serena.

"Squall you are so in trouble" Yuffie smack him with the keyblade as Lucy kick and punch him until he buckled over.

"Now Squall you are going to carry her so that we can take her to Aerith so she can heal Serena's wounds ... now get to it!" Lucy yelled at him and he sighed and picks Serena up and walk towards the hotel.

* * *

She stood in a bedroom with clothes scatter across the floor as someone was sitting on the bed packing something in a bag... it was Sora.

She watch him as he tried to pack an umbrella along with his action figures until a thunder crash across the sky causing him to look up. "A storm.... The raft!" he cried out and escape out the window and the scene shifted to the island as she saw Sora running, running away from the heartless as he headed towards to Papou island, towards to boy with silver hair.

"Ri-! Where's Kai-? I though she was with you" Sora said puffed out of breathe as he rested on the tiny island

"The door has opened..." he look at the darken sky fill with debris

"What" Sora pulls a face at Riku in confusion watching nervously hoping for Kairi to appear. Serena stood there watching behind Sora hoping the boy wasn't going to do what she though he would do.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" he exclaimed spreading his arms wide before turning around towards Sora to face him with a bright smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? We gotta find Kair-" Sora exclaimed

"Kai-'s coming with us" Riku said looking at Sora with his cold stare as Sora's face widen with surprise.

"We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku smile brightly and for a second he saw an out line of girl but it vanish

"Ri..." Sora whispered getting anxious for his friend

"RIK-!" Sora yelled as the darkness appear beneath Riku's feet, slowly envelop with the darkness before it swirl around him as a vortex

Sora ... come with me? Riku held out his hand for Sora, Serena's eyes widen in surprise but stay away from the darkness

"The darkness isn't to be feared, Sora" Riku going with the flow of the darkness while Sora felt the claws of the creatures covering his shoes, trying to bring him towards the darkness as Sora tried to reach for Riku's hand but grasping nothing but thin air.

Serena seeing this ran towards Sora, trying to pull him away but he stumble backwards making her hug him as they both drag within the darkness

"... RI...KU.... WHY...." as Sora was finally envelop within the darkness floating into nothing not even feeling the hug from the Serena.

_It pitch black... there's nothing here at all_; Sora though as he stare at the endless abyss of darkness until he saw a bright light shining as a star coming closer as an outline of a hand took hold of his hand and enfold him with streams of light.

He was blinded until he felt the ground beneath his feet; looking up he saw he was in the secret cave.

"Huh... KA-?!" he cried seeing her at the wooden door. Serena who was standing beside had a gut feeling that something was wrong with her.

"SO ... RA" she whispered turning around slowly with a dull, lifeless look within her sea blue eyes; rising her hand as if trying to grab him before the door flew open thrusting a gale storm wind at the girl sailing her towards Sora out stretch arm "KA-" he yelled yet she flew straight threw him and didn't reappear behind him.

"WHAT?" he turns around to see no one except the darkness; the gale picks Sora off his feet and within the darkness.

"Wah!" he cried; _all I can see is darkness where Kairi... where Riku._

"_**Fear not the darkness"**_

"It's that voice again... Serena, help me!" Sora cried as suddenly he glow with a brilliant flash light which blinded him.

"_**Sora, look up"**_

"Huh" Sora rock on one leg unbalance on hard land to see the girl, Serena faintly against the dark sky pointing to his hand; looking down he saw that he held a huge key with a golden handle with a three circle keychain with silver for the rest of the blade on it that has teeth shape as a crown.

"A key!? Or is it a sword?" he exclaimed holding it

"_**... for within you there lies the strongest weapon in the world... **__**The power that sleeps within you..." **_Serena cried as she too fought against the gale but failing as she kept getting further and further away from Sora_**" ...The Keyblade ... the keyblade. You needn't be afraid...";**_ "SERENA WAIT!" Serena couldn't move back as she was been pull away but she saw a darkness rising towards Sora taking shape as the island was already in pieces "SORA!"

* * *

In the second district near the sewer drains in the darkest part; barely hidden was an orange furry dog, if any one was to look for a second but in reality was a eight tail wolf by the name of Alfred.

"BANG" the sound echo all around as two mysterious persons enter this part of the dimly lit street unaware of someone awaking up.

Alfred's body seem to jolt up into defence mode as the sound reach his ears before wincing in pain from some of the scratches across his body. He heard two people walking along; he crept against the wall edge and turn his head to see none other then a duck and dog... he blink to check and there they were in clothing a duck and a dog.

Where am I .... Where, where SERENA!? He though... as he watch them.

"Master Leon~ Where are you~!? ... Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy place his trembling fingers on his chin while his expression was pull into frighten mode.

"Aw phooey. I'm not scared" Donald took this in his stride becoming proud_; at least I'm not afraid like Goofy here. _Alfred seeing that they were harmless deciding to follow behind them within the silence until a smirk appear on his snout; _will this duck stay to his word and be fearless_

"Excuse me!" he said causing the duck to immediately screaming as he jump into the air grabbing hold of Goofy as gravity started to pull him to the ground shaking in fear as he slowly turn around by the contribute of Goofy to se an orange eight tail wolf grinning at them chuckling.

"A MONSTER!" Goofy cried out hands raises in fear dropping the now mad mage who landed with a loud thump in the empty walkway.

"Why I oughta teach you a lesson for-"

"Learning how to do more bark then bite I heard you and yet you were scare at a simple, injure beast who just looking for his charge." Alfred picks up the shield with his mouth and handed it over to the knight who had regained his common sense and took it.

"I'm sorry for the disputation I cause, I be on my way." He said with a sigh as he walk away from the pair of odd people he had ever met.

"Wait, come back you can come with us Ah-yuck" Goofy said cheerfully but only to be drown out be a yell from the duck.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"He looking for someone we're looking for someone and the more people we meet the friends we can have and 3 heads are better then 2"

"Goofy it 2 heads are better than 1 but I see your point you big polka; the city is way too big" Donald mutter smiling sightly.

"Welcome to the humble crew. I'm Goofy and this here is Donald Duck and we're looking for the 'key'" Goofy pointed towards the mage before smiling.

"My name is Alfred and I'm looking for my charge by the name of Serena Hikari Rose." Alfred said instantly became worry as she wasn't at his side and it felt odd for the guardian.

"Okay, now that business of introduction are done lets go!" Donald raise his staff to lead the team but Goofy was already ahead.

"Better hurry or we won't find the 'Key or Serena'" Goofy yelled, Alfred and Donald ran up to catch up.

"I know that" Donald said angrily as Alfred just chuckled at the scene; all three were not award of another presence behind in the darkness.

"Excuse me. Did the King send you?" a taping motion went through Donald; he jump again to only land onto Alfred's unsuspecting backside as Goofy ran around in circles, arms and shield waving while screaming "GHOSTS!"

Donald turn around slowly along with trembling (with Alfred doing most of the turning since Donald stuck as paper on glue to Alfred) to see a young adult dress in a pink, long dress with buttons down the middle with long, brown, plaited hair with bright green eyes who just cover her mouth to prevent the obvious sound of giggling.

* * *

In the dark alley of the first District hidden by wooden boxes and barrels, a boy with unusual spiky hair was unconscious against the wall bleeding with freshly adorn cuts on his body was discover by an unlikely of person or should I say animal as it came to see the boy injure and decide to give it a wake up call with it sloppery kiss of a dog name Pluto.

The boy open and close his eyes and only seeing a yellow dog "What a dream..." and close his eyes until Pluto jump on him; jolting the last remains of sleep from his eyes as he look around this strange new place.

"Ah. This isn't a dream!" standing up he looked around at his surroundings, seeing nothing familiar not even the gentle sounds of the ocean waves.

"Do you know were we are, Pluto?" he questioned the dog as he read the shinny silver name tag on the dog's green collar hoping for some response; Pluto's ear lifted up as he heard something and ran off.

"Hey, wait!" he chase after the dog to stop under a dimly lit lamp to see that it was a large common square with barley any people instead of the familiar ocean side view of the island.

"Where I am?" He questioned as he stood in the town square unaware of cold yellow eyes and a set of cold, steel brown eyes were staring at him from the cover of darkness.


End file.
